Everyone Loves Minhyun
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: [CHAP 10 UP! KANG DONGHO ] Semua Kejadian yang terjadi baik didepan maupun dibelakang layar Produce 101. Dan tentunya yang melibatkan member favorite kita Hwang Minhyun. Eventually 2hyun. Minhyun X PD101 S2. BxB. RnR Please :)) [Chapter List : 1. Seonho, 2. Hyunbin, 3. Daniel, 4. Jaehwan, 5. Seongwoo, 6. Jihoon, 7. Sungwoon 8. Baejin, 9. Guanlin, 10. Dongho]
1. Chapter 1 : Yoo Seonho

_¤Series of Loves Surounding Hwang Minhyun During Produce 101¤_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Yoo Seonho**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

.

 **Summary:**

Semua Kejadian yang terjadi baik didepan maupun dibelakang layar Produce 101.

Dan tentunya yang melibatkan member favorite kita, Hwang Minhyun...

.

* * *

Minhyun tidak tahu entah kenapa perasaannya amat gelisah, ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghapus bayang-bayang ketakutan dalam dirinya. Benar esok adalah hari terakhir perjuangan mereka, dan meski ia tidak bisa memprediksi hasil akhir nanti tapi sebagian besar dirinya bertaruh bahwa setidaknya ada seseorang yang akan menemaninya dan bahwa ia tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya yang debut dari bersama wanna one dari agensinya. Ia berharap itu Jonghyun, atau mungkin Dongho yang akan menemaninya, atau ialah yang akan menemani Ren dan Aaron hyung saat kedua sahabatnya debut nanti. Setidaknya itulah yang terus menerus ia harapkan. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak terus menghinggapi dirinya membuat ia tidak bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang penat akibat latihan seharian. Akhirnya karena lelah berbaring namun tidak kunjung tidur Minhyun melangkah keluar kamar, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Jaehwan dan Seongwoo.

Angin malam menerpa tubuhnya, membuatnyaa bergidik kedinginan namun tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar menuju balkon dorm mereka. Ia memandang langit malam yang sarat akan bintang dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia akan merindukan suasana asrama Mnet ini, meski ia kini berada dalam acara survival tapi tidak sedikit ia mendapatkan teman baik dan beberapa sahabat baru selain teman-teman 1 grupnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mereka ulang semua kejadian yang dialaminya memandang penuh khayal ke sekeliling balkon dorm.

Ia tidak menyadari sosok lain yang menatapnya dari kejauhan, ia adalah Yoo Seonho. Seonho menatap penuh heran kearah Hyung favoritenya yang kini asyik melamun di balkon dorm mereka, sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Minhyun hanya mengenakan kaos tipis diluar sana, meski cuaca tidak terlalu dingin malam ini tapi Seonho tahu ditengah padatnya aktivistas mereka sebagai trainee, kondisi fisik masing-masing peserta pastilah tidak terlalu fit, dan Seonho tidak mau Minhyun terkena Flu esok pagi di moment penting mereka. Mengambil jaket miliknya ia menghampiri Minhyun yang masih asyik termenung dalam dunianya.

"Hyung, apa yang kamu lakukan diluar sini?" Seonho mendekati Minhyun dan menyampirkan Jaketnya pada Pundak Minhyun dari belakang memastikan bahwa jaket miliknya melindungi Minhyun dari dinginnya angin malam.

"Eh..? Seonho? Apa yang kamu lakukan? " Minhyun terkejut saat merasakan Seonho menghampiri dirinya dan memakaikan jaket miliknya kepadanya.

"Aku? Aku memakaikan Jaket untukmu Hyung.. Pertanyaan itu seharusnya milikku tahu, Kenapa Kau berada diluar tengah malam Hyung? Hyung mau sakit yah? Tuh lihat kedua pipimu sudah memerah, Sini tangan Hyung pasti dingin kan? " Sembari mengomel Seonho langsung meraih kedua tangan Minhyun dan membawanya kearah mulutnya menghembuskan nafas hangat sambil sesekali menggosok tangan yang kini mulai memerah akibat kedinginan.

"Ahh.. Maafkan aku jadi merepotkan mu Seonho-ah," Minhyun tersenyum melihat Stingkah Seonho yang protektif terhadap dirinya "aku sedang mencari udara segar, pikiranku sedang pesimis saat ini.. " Seonho sontak memandang Hyung favoritenya saat mendengar nada lirih Minhyun, dilihatnya wajah Minhyun tengah merunduk menyembunyiman mata indah Minhyun dari dirinya. Seonho menghela nafas dan langsung memeluk Minhyun, Menyentakkan Minhyun dari pikiran negatif miliknya.

"Untuk orang setampan engkau kata pesimis tidak cocok untukmu Hyung.. Apa yang kau khawatirkan? " Ucap Seonho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya berusaha membagi kehangatan kepada Hyung nya.

Minhyun yang terkejut segera menguasia dirinya dan membalas pelukan Seonho meski dengan ragu-ragu. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Seonho mengusapi punggungnya seakan ingin menenangkan dirinya dan menghiburnya. Minhyun tersenyum saat merasakan betapa dewasanya Seonho saat ini. Ia yang seharusnya menjadi seorang Hyung bagi Seonho malah sedang dihibur oleh bocah tersebut sungguh peran yang tertukar bukan?.

"Wow, untuk ukuran bocah berumur 16 tahun kamu benar-benar bisa bersikap dewasa Seonho-ah" Minhyun tersenyum simpul sementara Seonho hanya terdiam mendengarnya. "Ketakutan biasa yang sering aku alami, namun kali ini perasaan ini sangat menggangguku. Mungkin karena besok adalah pengumuman final, aku takut skenario terburuklah yang akan terjadi dan aku tidak siap menerimanya" Urai Minhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Seonho, 'Dasar Giant Baby' pikir Minhyun saat merasakan Seonho sudah nyaris setinggi dirinya.

Seonho terdiam akan pengakuan Minhyun, meski baru 1 bulan ia mengenal Minhyun, Seonho langsung mengerti akan ketakutan Minhyun. Membayangkan dirinya berhasil sendiri sementara yang lain gagal tentu akan menodai perasaan kemenangan itu sendiri. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya berusaha memberi perasaan positif kepada Minhyun meski ia tahu itu tidak berarti banyak.

"Aku takut agensiku akan menelantarkan grupku bila kami gagal, aku takut aku akan meninggalkan Dongho atau Jonghyun Hyung sendirian, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku tanpa anggotaku seandainya aku berhasil.. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana nasib kami selanjutnya? Pertanyaan itu terus mengegerogoti diriku tanpa bisa aku bendung.." Diakhir ucapannya suara Minhyun pecah menyiratkan dirinya mulai terisak pelan.

"Perjuangan 3 bulan ini apakah akan sia-sia ataukah akan hilang begitu saja? " Seonho memeluk Minhyun semakin erat merasakan gelombang kesedihan menghantam Minhyun membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sshhh untuk apa membayangkan hal yang belum terjadi Hyung? Semua ada jalan, semua ada waktunya, tidak ada gunanya kita mempertanyakan takdir. Kita hanya harus berjuang melewatinya Hyung." Seonho menarik nafas panjang "Aku tahu aku mungkin belum berpengalaman banyak untuk mengatakan ini tapi, Tidak ada yang sia-sia dalam suatu perjuangan Hyung. Bisa jadi kita kalah, namun bagaimana kalau kekalahan kita ternyata kemenangan yang tertunda? Dan aku yakin Dongho Hyung dan Jonghyun Hyung pasti mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan begitu pun dirimu Hyung.. Ingat Hyung tidak sendirian disini... "

Mendengar ucapan Seonho Minhyun langsung tertegun.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin aku akan ada disini saat engkau debut nanti Hyung, tapi aku bisa memastikan kau akan mempunyai seorang fanboy diluar sana yang akan terus mendukungmu" Seonho tersenyum bangga saat Minhyun memandang wajahnya.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, membangunkanmu sat kau jatuh, mengahajar para haters milikmu dan memastikan bahwa aku akan terus streaming lagu kalian nanti, mungkin aku juga akan meninggalkan pesan pada artikelmu seperti Kyaa~ Minhyun Oppa ganteng sekali.., Minhyun Oppa Marry me! . " Seonho tersenyum semakin lebar saat mendengar Minhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah hal itu hanya berlaku untukmu saja, padahal bisa saja kau yang debut dan aku tidak.. " minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Seonho tertawa gemas.

"Ooh percayalah Hyung, untuk hal itu kau tidak bisa mengabaikan feelingku.. Untuk beberapa hal aku yakin kau pasti debut, bersama Jaehwan hyung, Jihoon hyung, Daniel hyung, Seongwoo hyung dan mungkin Guanlin hyung, yah meski aku akui aku juga berharap Jonghyun hyung akan bersamamu saat aku tidak ada, setidaknya memastikan bahwa engkau tidak menyiksa member lain seperti kau menyiksa diriku Oucch... sakit hyung.. " Seonho langsung mengusap lenganya yang dicubit Minhyun.

"Hentikan Seonho, kau punya sama besarnya kesempatan debut seperti yang lain. Dan jangan berusaha membantahku.. " Ucap Minhyun tajam.

"Ahh aku mengerti hyung.. " Seonho tersenyum tipis dan kembali memeluk Minhyun. "Poinku adalah tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang buruk hyung, percayalah semua itu hanya ada dalam imajinasi horror milikmu saja" Ejek Seonho, Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jadi tersenyumlah hyung, katakan pada dunia bahwa kita baik-baik saja dan kita akan terus berjuang sampai saatnya kita untuk berhenti, Janji Hyung.. " Seonho mengangkat tangannya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya untuk Minhyun.

Minhyun masih mengernyitkan dahinya berusaha mencerna ucapan Seonho untuknya. "Hyung ayolah jariku membeku menunggumu.. " Seonho merajuk singkat sambil mencibirkan mulutnya.

Melihatnya mau tak mau Minhyun menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil "Baiklah, aku berjanji.. " Dikaitkannya Jari kelingking miliknya dengan Seonho sambil berusaha memantapkan hatinya atas segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Percayalah hyung, senyuman lebih pantas menghiasi wajah tampanmu dibanding air mata." ucap Seonho lembut sambil menghapus genangan air mata yang sempat membahasi pelupuk mata Minhyun.

' _Dan aku kan memastikan kau akan terus tersenyum hyung'_ batin Seonho.

Minhyun tersipu mendengar ucapan Seonho, 'Dasar Remaja' pikir Minhyun.

"Yoshh.. Hyung sudah hangat sekarang ayo kita masuk kedalam aku tidak mau engkau kedinginan kalau kita terus disini" Seonho menarik Minhyun kembali kedalam Dorm. Menutup pintu balkon dan membawa Minhyun kembali ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar ia membuka selimut yang menutupi kasur Minhyun, menunggunya berbaring dan menyelimutinya dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah Hyung, mimpikan aku yah.. " Seonho tersenyum jenaka dan langsung menghindari lemparan maut Minhyun yang mengirim bantal miliknya kearahnya. "Dasar maknae sial.. " Gerutu Minhyun sambil berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang kembali bersemu merah.

"Maknae kesayanganmu tapi kan.. " Pancing Seonho penuh harap.

"Iya.. iya pergi sana gombalanku tidak sehat untuk jantungku Seonho-ah" Ucap Minhyun geli. Melihat Seonho hanya terdiam dan mengambil bantal yang ia lemparkan ia teringat akan Jaket Seonho yang masih ia pakai.

"Ah Seonho-ah jaketmu?" Ucap Minhyun sambil kembali mendudukan dirinya yang sudah berbaring hendak melepas jaket Seonho yang membalut hangat tubuhnya.

Melihatnya Seonho terseyum lembut, setelah memberikan bantal Minhyun kembali kepada pemiliknya di acaknya surai lembut Minhyun. "Hyung simpan saja, anggap saja itu adalah diriku yang akan selalu memberi kehangatan saat hyung kedinginan" Seonho tersenyum simpul "Selamat tidur Hyung.. " Ucap Seonho.

"Ne, Terimakasih Seonho.. " Minhyun terdiam sebelum melanjutkan dalam bisikan halus _"Saranghae"_

Seonho menatap Minhyun sendu dan kemudian berucap lirih " _Nado_ Hyung.. " Minhyun tertegun melihat ekspresi Seonho namun sebelum ia sempat berucap Seonho memeluk dirinya sekali lagi dan mengecup dahinya sebelum pergi dari kamar miliknya. Meninggalkan Minhyun yang kembali Tersipu malu akibat tingkah Seonho.

 _'Dasar maknae bodoh_ ' Pikir Minhyun yang kini kembali berguling-guling diatas kasur miliknya berusaha mengusir perasaan malu yang belum kunjung hilang. Ah setidaknya berkat Seonho ia dapat tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

* * *

 **-Diluar kamar-**

"Dasar Minhyun bodoh.. " Ucap Seonho pelan. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya menghalau perasaan sakit yang merambat dihatinya 'Jangan bodoh Seonho, kamu tahu siapa yang sebenarnya Minhyun cintai bukan' Menghela nafas panjang Seonho membalikan tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih Seonho... "Ucap sosok yang berdiri disebrang ruangan.

Seonho menatap tajam sosok tersebut. "Jangan berterimakasih, aku melakukannya bukan untukmu. hyung.. " Sosok itu hanya terdiam mendapati nada marah dalam suara Seonho.

"Maafkan aku.." Ujarnya kembali "Pasti berat untukmu.. "

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu, jaga saja Minhyun Hyung dengan baik, ia akan terpukul sekali esok.." Jawab Seonho.

"Aku mengerti... " Jawab sosok itu membiarkan Seonho meninggalkannya dalam diam.

.

* * *

Malam pengumuman seperti yang Seonho perkirakan Minhyun menarik diri, menangis dalam kesendirian. Meski ia tahu inilah yang terbaik untuk Minhyun tapi Seonho amat membenci ketika hyungnya harus menangis. Dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain terus memeluk erat Minhyun berusaha membagi kesedihan yang Minhyun rasakan. Berusaha mengembalikan Senyuman kepada mataharinya.

Benar Minhyun adalah mataharinya dan ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaganya agar matahari nya akan selalu bersinar terang.

Karena Yoo Seonho amat mencintai Hwang Minhyun.

.

* * *

 **Back with new pairing, and soon others as well..**

 **Please give this story your support, Coz i have this amazing plot to create this hopefully amazing story..**

 **Wish me luck during this holiday..**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kwon Hyunbin

**Updated 08/07/2017!**

* * *

.

* * *

 _¤Series of Loves Surounding Hwang Minhyun During Produce 101¤_

▪▪▪ **Chapter 2**

 _ **Kwon Hyunbin**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

.

 **Summary:**

Semua Kejadian yang terjadi baik didepan maupun dibelakang layar Produce 101.

Dan tentunya yang melibatkan member favorite kita, Hwang Minhyun...

.

* * *

 _"Aku memilih Kwon Hyunbin dari kelas F, Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya membuat ia tampak menonjol untukku seakan-akan ia memanggilku untuk memilihnya" Ucap Hwang Minhyun._

.

Hyunbin kembali terbayang kata-kata Minhyun saat pemilihan grup tadi. Ia Kwon Hyunbin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Hwang Minhyun akan memilihnya. Memang ia dan Minhyun sudah lama saling kenal bahkan sebelum Acara Produce 101 ini dimulai. Tapi mereka lebih seperti rekan kerja saja, karena ia mengenal Minhyun berkat salah satu anggota grupnya yaitu Choi Minki menjadi Salah satu model dalam acara Seoul Fashion Week model silam dimana ia juga menjadi salah satu modelnya.

Pertemuan mereka pun cukup singkat hanya seputar berkenalan singkat, bertukar pengalaman dan saling berjanji untuk terus menghubungi usai acara fashion show itu, yah meskipun sampai sekarang ia masih berhubungan sesekali dengan Minhyun tapi itu semua lebih ke bertanya kabar basa basi saja.

Hwang Minhyun adalah orang yang ceria, optimis dan meski Hyunbin malu mengakui amat sangat tampan. Bukan tipe tampan yang akan membuatmu terpukau dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu tapi lebih kepada ketampanan yang membuat hatimu damai melihatnya, wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum lembut membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Dan ia juga sangat perhatian dan cenderung bawel kalau boleh Hyunbin tambahkan. Tapi sifatnya yang overprotektif menambah nilai plus Minhyun dimata Hyunbin, Well mungkin karena ia termasuk orang yang cuek dan tidak detail-oriented, mendengarkan seseorang me-list semua hal yang dilupakan oleh Minki secara akurat membuat Hyunbin terpesona. Singkatnya mungkin ini yang mereka sebut ' _Terpukau pada pandangan pertama'_.

Kembali kedalam momentnya saat ini, mereka sedang berkumpul bersama para anggota team untuk membicarakan konsep yang akan mereka pilih. Hyunbin memandang keseluruhan anggota team dan entah kenapa kesan superior bisa dengan mudah ia tangkap dari team miliknya, minus ia tentunya. Semua terasa balance dan saling melengkapi. Mereka punya Jaehwan sebagai main vocal, Daniel hyung sebagai dancer berkharisma mereka, Seongwoo Hyung yang berpotensi sebagai Center performance mereka, Jonghyun Hyung sebagai team leader, dan tentu saja si pemilih cerdas yang bisa membuat team ini terbentuk. Dan Hyunbin kembali terpukau untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena intuisi seorang Hwang Minhyun.

Mereka memutuskan konsep yang cocok untuk mereka, tercetuslah Boys in Luv karena lagu itu mampu membuat para fangirl yang akan mem-vote mereka tergila-gila. Dan sebagai team founder Minhyun harus lah berlomba untuk mendapatkan konsep tersebut yang sialnya hampir semua team mengincarnya. Dan meski ia tahu Minhyun sudah berusaha maksimal ia tetap tidak bisa menghapus perasaan kecewa saat Sorry Sorry lah yang Mereka dapatkan.

Minhyun yang bertanggung jawab atas kegagalan pertama mereka merasa amat bersalah. Raut wajahnya yang biasa penuh dengan senyuman kini tampak tertunduk lesu karena kegagalan dirinya memenuhi keinginan para team member. Sosoknya yang tertunduk lunglai itu membuat Hyunbin sadar bahwa MInhyun sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk team yang mereka namai Justice League itu, sedangkan Hyunbin apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Tampaknya semua anggota team sepikiran dengannya karena mereka bergantian memeluk Minhyun dan berusaha membesarkan hatinya membuat wajah Tampan itu kembali tersenyum meski masih sarat rasa takut akan ketidakpastian takdir yang menunggu teamnya, oh betapa Hyunbin ingin membantu Hyung yang ia sayangi menghilangkan keraguan itu Karena Hyunbin yakin kalau ada yang bermasalah dalam team ini orang itu adalah dirinya. Dan ia merasa bersalah terhadap Minhyun.

.

* * *

Tugas pertama mereka adalah penentuan posisi center team, Hyunbin merasa hanya Minhyun seorang lah yang cocok untuk posisi itu karena berkat dirinyalah mereka bisa berkumpul bersama dan membentuk team yang hebat, tapi lagi-lagi Minhyun membuat Hyunbin terpukau dengan tindakannya yang diluar prediksi. Mencalonkan Ong Seongwoo padahal ia sendiri cocok untuk menjadi seorang center membuat Hyunbin menatapnya bingung, Minhyun sepertinya menyadari arah tatapan Hyunbin tersenyum simpul sembari berkata "Seorang Center harus lah sosok yang berkharisma dan pandai memukau hati penonton, Ong Seongwoo adalah sosok yang tepat" ucapnya menutup segala argumen yang ingin ku lontarkan. Ucapan Minhyun sontak mendapat sorakan dari seluruh anggota team, Seongwoo tampak tersipu malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal akibat malu karena pujian seorang Hwang Minhyun.

Hyunbin mengernyitkan keningnya dilihatnya Jonghyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi tampaknya Jonghyun dapat menutupi dengan baik karena ia kemudian ikut bersorak seakan menyetujui pilihan Mnhyun.

Hyun Bin tidak habis pikir, kenapa seorang Hwang Minhyun tetap menjadi sosok yang baik ditengah pertempuran ini? Kenapa ia bisa bersikap amat sangat tidak egois? Kenapa dan kenapa sejuta pertanyaan berkelabat dalam pikirannya.j Apakah Minhyun tidak ingin menjadi seorang center juga karena menurut Hyunbin Ia lebih dari sekedar mampu untuk menjadi seorang center namun ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya, apa itu? Sembari Hyunbin terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya mereka mulai melakukan latihan.

.

* * *

"Jaehwan-ah perhatikan langkahmu"

"Daniel-ah hati-hati dengan caramu mengatur tempo gerakan"

"Seongwoo-ah jangan hanya fokus pada tarianmu perhatikan eskpresimu juga"

"Kwon Hyunbin perhatikan gerakannya, kenapa gerakanmu terlambat beberapa detik dari yang lain? "

Well begitulah kondisi latihan mereka saat ini, seperti yang Hyun Bin prediksi baik Minhyun maupun Jonghyun Hyung dengan cepat sudah menguasai konsep dasar performance dan berusaha membantu mereka yang kesusahan untuk menetapkan langkah. Sesekali mereka memberikan contoh, mengoreksi, mengarahkan dan membantu dirinya dan yang lain untuk mengikuti ritme gerakan yang tepat. Meski Hyunbin sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memfokuskan pikirannya kepada latihan, matanya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Minhyun yang tengah mengajarkan cara mengatur nafas selama menari kepada Jaehwan.

Pikirannya kembali tidak fokus saat ia lihat wajah Minhyun tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, ia kelelahan pikir Hyunbin. Dan mengajar mereka semua benar-benar menghabiskan banyak energi miliknya. Hyunbin tahu latihan ini masih jauh dari selesai tapi jika terus dilanjutkan kondisi Minhyun akan semakin memburuk, dan Hyunbin amat paham karakter seorang Hwang Minhyun, ia pasti akan mengorbankan dirinya dan bersikap seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja sambil terus melanjutkan latihan meski hal itu akan memperburuk kondisinya dan Hyunbin tidak suka itu, seseorang harus mengambil tindakan dan seseorang itu adalah Kwon Hyunbin.

Melihat Jonghyun yang berada di dekatnya ia segera menjalankan misinya "Hyung, aku lelah ayo kita istirahat.. "Hyunbin jelas berbohong dengan mengeluarkan nada merajuk ke arah Jonghyun hyung yang sedang melatih koreografi bersama Daniel dan Seongwoo, karena sejujurnya masih banyak energinya untuk terus melanjutkan latihan hari ini tapi tidak untuk Minhyun dan Hyunbin akan memastikan segala cara agar ia bisa beristirahat. Respon Jonghyun Hyung yang tampak terkejut tepat seperti prediksinya. Raut tidak suka sempat tersirat diwajahnya yang tampak kaku memandang Hyunbin sebelum digantikan oleh rasa penasaran akibat pertanyaanku.

"Kita baru berlatih sebentar Hyunbin, dan masih banyak gerakan yang harus kau hafal" Jawab Jonghyun dengan sedikit nada keras dalam suaranya. Hyunbin tidak bisa menyalahkannya, tapi Hyunbin juga tidak akan menyerah. Meski caranya salah Hyunbin akan memastikan Minhyun mendapatkan istirahat yang dibutuhkannya.

"Aku sudah mengulangi gerakan ini berkali-kalia dan aku sudah lelah aku tidak ingin latihanaku lagi. Aku ingin berhenti dan aku mau kembali ke Dorm..! " Tegas Hyunbin tidak kalah kerasnya dengan Jonghyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita baru berlatih sebentar dan kau sudah merajuk seperti ini? " Daniel yang berada di belakangnya ikut berdiri di sisi Jonghyun seakan menandakan bahwa ia setuju dengan Jonghyun.

Hyunbin mendengus kesal mendengarnya, tapi Hyunbin tidak akan menyerah. "Aku tidak peduli, aku lelah dan aku ingin kembali ke asrama sekarang.. !"Hyunbin mengepalkan tangannya menunjukan bahwa ia serius dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk bisa pulang.

Beberapa anggota team mulai menghampiri dirinya, Daniel dan Jonghyun, Minhyun juga meninggalkan Jaehwan dan berusaha melerai mereka. Hyunbin melihat ia sempat mengusap pelan lengan daniel untuk menenangkannya yang tampak mulai berapi-api, Seongwoon tampak siap mencegah apabila terjadi perkelahian.

"Jonghyun Hyung ada apa ini? Hyunbin-ah kenapa denganmu? " Mata Minhyun menatap penuh gelisah kearah mereka bertiga. Selama sedetik Hyunbin ingin mundur dan kembali menjadi anak yang baik serta melanjutkan latihan, tapi raut wajah Minhyun yang jelas amat kelelahan menguatkan resolusinya untuk menghentikan latihan hari ini.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku sudah cukup latihan" Ucap Hyunbin datar.

Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Hyunbin lembut, "Apakah kau ada masalah Hyunbin-ah? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku.. "Ucap Minyun sambil mengusap pelan lengan Hyunbin.

Hyunbin berusaha mengatur nafas dan menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tidak beraturan akibat sentuhan Minhyun "Aku ingin pulang Titik. "jawabnya tidak bergeming.

Mendengarnya Minhyun menarik nafas berat dan bertukar pandangan kearah Jonghyun yang masih menatap tidak suka kearah Hyunbin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Daniel yang kini tengah ditahan Seongwoo agar tidak memukul Hyunbin saat itu juga, melirik singkat Jaehwan yang tampak ketakutan menatap kearah Hyunbin. Ia tampak memejamkan matanya sebelum menarik nafas dan kembali memandang Jonghyun seakan meminta maaf sebelum berujar "Bagaimana kalau latihan Hyunbin kita sudahi sampai ini saja dan kalian kembali melanjutkan latihan? Aku akan menemaninya kembali ke dorm untuk berisitirahat dan saat staminanya sudah pulih aku akan langsung berlatih kembali dengannya, bagaimana hyung? Apa pendapatmu? " Minhyun memandang Jonghyun yang tampak mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar saran Minhyun begitupun Daniel dan Seongwoo yang langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi perpecahan di antara anggota team apabila Latihan tetap dilanjutkan, lagipula Hyunbin akan merasa tersiksa karena melakukan suatu hal dengan terpaksa, dan aku sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Aku berjanji akan membantu Hyunbin kembali latihan saat di dorm nanti sehingga kita tetap akan mengikuti jadwal latihan yang sudah kita sepakati.. " Minhyun memandang Jonghyun penuh harap seakan mengarapkan izin dari sang leader.

Jonghyun tampak memandang Minhyun tajam sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang lalu menoleh kearah Daniel dan Seongwoo yang kini mengangguk enggan menyetujui saran Minhyun dan kembali memandang Minhyun yang masih menatapnya penuh harap, "Baiklah kita sudahi latihan hari ini, tapi hanya Hari ini saja aku menurutimu Kwon Hyunbin"Jawab Jonghyun sedikit sengit. Beberapa anggota team saling bertukar pandangan dalam diam, namun mereka dengan patuh menuruti Perintah Jonghyun dan kembali pada aktivitas mereka.

Minhyun tersenyum lega mendengar keputusan Jonghyun. Ia pun memeluk Jonghyun singkat sebelum kemudian menghampiri Hyun Bin "Tunggu aku sebentar yah Hyun-ah, Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dan kemudian menyusulmu untuk kembali ke dorm" Minhyun tersenyum kepadanya baru kemudian berlari menghampiri Jaehwan yang menunggunya di sebrang ruangan. Memberikan beberapa petunjuk mengenai tehnik bernyanyi lalu kembali menghampiri Jonghyun yang masih menatap kearah Hyunbin tajam. Ia mengalihkan pandannya dari Hyunbin saat dirasa Minhyun sudah berada didepannya kembali, dan HyunBin bisa melihat bagaimana pandangan dingin Jonghyun berubah menjadi rasa cemas saat memandang kearah Minhyun yang tampak berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Hyunbin memalingkan wajahnya saat dilihatnya bagaimana Jonghyun menatap lembut Minhyun yang tampak memberikan list tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Jaga diri dan Jangan memaksakan diri, aku tidak ingin kondisimu semakin memburuk" ucap Jonghyun pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya, Minhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"Jangan khawatir hyung, aku tidak akan memaksakan diriku. Aku malah minta maaf karena harus meninggalkan dirimu" Ucap Minhyun lembut. Hyunbin tersenyum pahit melihat adegan di depannya, Ia mengerti bahwa Jonghyun dan Minhyun adalah anggota Nu'EST, dan sebagai Leader mereka tentu saja Jonghyun akan lebih protektif terhadap Minhyun. Melihat Minhyun memandang penuh kagum karena perhatian Jonghyun membuat Hyunbin sedikit iri iapun bisa memberikan itu ujarnya dalam hati. Ia pun lanjut membereskan barang-barangnya dalam diam sementara Jongyun dan Minhyun masih bertukar pendapat singkat. Hyunbin berusaha tidak peduli walau hatinya terasa Pedih.

Ketika Hyunbin selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dilihat Minhyun menghampirinya. "Hyunbin-ah tunggu aku.. Jonghyun Hyung mohon maaf merepotkanmu" Minhyun kembali tersenyum dan melambai pada Jonghyun yang dibalas sang leader dengan senyuman tipis dan lambaian tangan. Hyunbin menunggu Minhyun berjalan disampingnya lalu mengambil tas latihannya.

"Eh-eh.. Hyunbinie?" Minhyun menatap Hyunbin kaget tapi membiarkan Hyunbin membawa tasnya.

"Permintaan maafku hyung, karena sudah merepotkanmu.. " Ucap Hyunbin pelan.

Minhyun terhenti mendengarnya, kemudian ia berucap lembut "Bukan salahmu Hyun-ah, aku yang kurang peka tidak menyadari kalau kau sudah lelah" Dan Hyunbin kembali dilanda amarah atas ucapan Minhyun yang kembali merendah. Tidak bisakah ia menyadari bahwa tidak semua masalah yang terjadi karena merupakan kesalahan dia. Bagaimana Hyunbin bisa meyakinkan itu padanya pikir Hyunbin geram.

"Bukan semuanya merupakan salahmu Hyung.. " jawabnya dengan ketus tanpa sadar. Minhyun sedikit tersentak mendengarnya tapi ia kembali menguasai dirinya dan berucap "Ne, Maafkan hyung yah... " Jawab Minhyun sambil tersenyum lemah.

Ah lagi-lagi senyuman itu, senyuman kepedihan yang penuh beban entah kenapa tanpa sadar entah apa yang merasuki dirinya Hyunbin menarik Minhyun dalam dekapannya. Memeluk erat tubuh ramping itu berusaha memberinya sandaran yang ia butuhkan.

Minhyun terkejut dengan sikap Hyunbin, ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum membalas pelukan Hyunbin "Terimakasih Hyun-ah... " Ucapnya lirih. Hyunbin hanya mengangguk diam dan kembali memeluknya erat.

Mereka bertahan selama beberapa saat sampai Hyunbin merasakan Minhyun mengendurkan pelukannya, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan sebagai gantinya Hyunbin menggenggam tangan Minhyun yang terasa dingin dengan tangannya yang kosong berusaha memberi kehangatan kepada Minhyun dan kembali melangkah pulang. Minhyun tersenyum menatap wajah Hyunbin saat melihat apa yang ia lakukan tapi ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Hyunbin menggenggam tangannya setelah sebelumnya memberika remasan halus dan mereka pun melangkah dalam diam hingga pulang.

.

* * *

Hyunbin menutup pintu kamar dorm mereka secara perlahan. Kejadian sore tadi berkelebat dalam memorinya.

Sesampainya di dorm Hyunbin memandang Minhyun yang langsung duduk di sofa sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Keputusan yang diambilnya memang tepat ketika dilihatnya keadaan Minhyun saat ini. Ia segera mengampiri Minhyun sambil memberikan sebotol air kepadanya, "Minum ini Hyung.."

Minhyun membuka matanya memandang Hyunbin "Ahh, Terimakasih Hyn-ah... Maaf merepotkanmu" Ucap Minhyun sambil meneguk air yang diberikan Hyunbin.

"Kau bisa beristirahat sebentar lalu kita akan lanjutkan latihan sebentar, bagaimana menurutmu Hyun-ah?" Hyunbin mengernyit tidak suka mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Kau yang seharusnya beristirahat Hwang Minhyun.." Ucap Hyunbin tajam.

Minhyun mengerjap terkejut mendengar intonasi Hyunbin, tatapan mata Hyunbin yang tajam membuat ia sedikit bergidik takut. "A-apa maksudmu Hyun-ah? Dan sekedar informasi seharusnya kau menggunakan kata Hyung" Ucap Minhyun penuh canda.

"Jangan berpura-pura dan menutupinya, aku tidak suka" Hyunbin menjawab dengan lebih dingin. Membuat Minhyun sedikit bergetar "Ahh... ketahuan yah.." jawabnya sambil menunduk lesu.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia memandang Hyunbin Syok dan berkata "Jangan bilang semua rajukanmu tadi adalah karena kondisiku hari ini?" Tanya Minhyun terbata-bata

Hyunbin hanya terdiam mendengarnya, "Kwon Hyunbin, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu! Aku mengerti batasan diriku sendiri, dan kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku.." Sambung Minhyun

Hyunbin tampak jengah mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Kau bilang kau tahu batasanmu? Lalu sampai kapan kau mau beristirahat? Sampai dirimu pingsan?" Sambar Hyunbin marah

Minhyun tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Hyunbin. "Kumohon hyung, Beristirahatlah sekarang... _Please.._ Aku akan melanjutkan sendiri, kumohon hyung..."Pinta Hyunbin memelas kepada Minhyun. Minhyun tampak bimbang tapi melihat ekspresi Hyunbin yang memelas iapun mengalah.

"Baiklah... Maafkan aku Hyunbin-ah.." Ucap Minhyun sambil memeluk Hyunbin.

Hyunbin mengangguk diam dalam pelukan Minhyun.

.

* * *

Suasana Dorm masih terasa sepi, maklum mayoritas para trainee masih berlatih untuk performancenya masing-masing. Setelah memastikan Minhyun sudah meminum obat dan terlelap dikamar mereka, Hyunbin segera mencari ruangan kosong untuk kembali melatih gerakannya.

Beberapa jam berlatih sampai ia kelelahan ia tidak menyadari ada sekaleng minuman di samping pintu keluar. 'Siapa yang meninggalkannya disitu?' Pikir Hyunbin. Ia pun menghampiri dan melihat ada tulisan diatas minuman energi tersebut.

-Terimakasih sudah menjaga Minhyun-

Melihatnya Hyunbin tersenyum kecut, ' _Aku tidak butuh rasa terimakasihmu, Dasar Brengsek_ ' batinnya. _'Lihat saja, akan kupastikan Minhyun terus bahagia tanpa dirimu'._

Well malam itu semangat Hyunbin semakin membara, ia tidak akan kalah dan tidak akan meninggalkan Minhyun tanpa perlawanan. Yah, Kwon Hyunbin memiliki alasan yang kuat tampaknya sekarang untuk terus bertahan dikompetisi ini.

.

* * *

 **Wow its awfully long, hyunbin really leaves the greatest impact for me with his interaction with minhyun.** **so i decide to part it into 3 part** **. After that maybe i will continue with other member as well, Any sugestions? XD**

 **Well hwang minhyun really give me so many idea about his story and i hope i have enough time to write all of it..**

 **This is my last update for this time hopefully after 2/3 days after i will update the next part for hyunbin. so bear with it kay'**

 **And before i go, would you mind to leave review please :))**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

 **Updated 08/07/17**

 **Akhirnya aku memutuskan mengkahiri sampai disini, wow Hyunbin benar-benar membuat banyak imajinasi tertuang. Tidak akan ada chapter tambahan untuk Hyunbin seperti yang aku janjikan (maaf). Semoga kalian suka!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kang Daniel

**[Info] I just update Chapter 2 for Hyunbin and made some changes. Please kindly Check it again^^**

* * *

.

 _¤Series of Loves Surounding Hwang Minhyun During Produce 101¤_

▪▪▪ **Chapter 3**

 _ **Kang Daniel**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

.

 **Summary:**

Semua Kejadian yang terjadi baik didepan maupun dibelakang layar Produce 101.

Dan tentunya yang melibatkan member favorite kita, Hwang Minhyun...

* * *

.

Latihan hari ini seharusnya berjalan dengan lancar seperti perkiraan Daniel, Tapi entah setelah beberapa jam melatih gerakan mereka, tubuhnya terasa luar biasa letih. Ia tahu ia mulai terkena demam tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan baik, waktu mereka tinggal seminggu untuk melatih gerakan _sorry-sorry_ dan ia tidak mau menjadi beban bagi para anggota team yang lain.

"Oke kita istirahat sebentar" Ucap Jonghyun leader mereka, Daniel langsung merasa tenaga dikakinya menghilang dan ia segera terduduk dilantai berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang bergemuruh, pandangan matanya terasa berkunang-kunang karena suhu tubuhnya yang mulai meninggi namun ia terus berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia membaringkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar hendak menghalau penat yang ia rasakan.

Beberapa anggota team tampak melakukan hal serupa, Jaehwan tampak membaringkan dirinya disamping Daniel, sementara Seongwoo dan Hyunbin tampak tengah bertukar pendapat. Iapun bisa mendengar suara Minhyun dan Jonghyun yang juga tengah berdiskusi.

Bel tanda makan siang tidak lama berbunyi ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki para trainee diluar ruangan latihan milik mereka.

"Yoosh, ayo kita makan!" Ia bisa mendengar suara Seongwoo yang tampak bersemangat biasanya ia pun juga selalu bersemangat saat jam makan tiba, tapi mungkin efek demam membuat ia enggan bangkit dan beranjak kearah kantin. Beberapa anggota team yang lain sudah menghampiri Seongwoo, bahkan Jehwan yang sebelumnya tampak kelelahan sudah asyik berceloteh ria dengan Hyunbin. Ia membuka matanya dan memandang ke arah pintu dengan malas, Seongwoo tampak memandang dirinya heran melihat kepasifan dirinya di waktu makan siang.

"Duluan saja, aku masih mau beristirahat bentar" Serunya kepada Seongwoo.

"Oke, kalau terlalu lama kami habiskan loh!" Balas Seongwoo dibarengi tawa Jaehwan dan Hyunbin.

Ia hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi candaan Seongwoo dan kembali membaringkan dirinya berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Kau butuh makan untuk bisa minum obat, Daniel-ah" Suara Minhyun menyentakkan dirinya yang baru ingin terlelap. ' _Shit, Aku lupa Hwang Minghyun_ ' pikirnya.

Ia membuka matanya kembali dengan enggan, dilihatnya Minhyun melambaikan tangan kepada Jonghyun yang berada diluar ruangan dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Daniel.

"Pergilah makan Minhyun, aku tidak lapar.." Jawab Daniel enggan, semenjak insiden dengan Hyunbin dulu dimana Minhyun membela Hyunbin yang malas latihan dan membiarkannya pulang¹ membuat Daniel agak sedikit kecewa dengan Minhyun.

Sudah beberapa kali ia membalas ketus ucapan Minhyun, karena ia pikir Minhyun tidak seserius yang ia kira di acara ini.

"Kau masih marah denganku, Daniel-ah?" Tanya Minhyun pelan.

Daniel menghebuskan nafasnya keras mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Well, tidak ada gunanya aku marah kepadamu, Orang yang tidak berusaha sepenuh hati tidak cocok untuk mengatur orang lain!" Ujarnya dingin.

Minhyun menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan Daniel, "Maafkan aku telah mengecewakanmu Daniel.." Jawab Minhyun, "Tapi aku memang tidak suka terjadi pertengkaran didalam team, lagipula Hyunbin punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu" sambungnya pelan.

" _Whatever,_ kau mau mengasuh Hyunbin itu urusanmu. Aku tidak peduli! Pergi aku ingin beristirahat.." Sentaknya kepada Minhyun. Daniel tahu ucapannya sangat kasar terhadap Minhyun tapi insiden kemarin benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya, dan ia tdak bisa mengusir perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan.

Minhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Daniel.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian Daniel-ah" Daniel hanya mendengus dan kembali berusaha memejamkan matanya yang kembali terasa berat. Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan saat ia tahu Minhyun kini duduk disamping dirinya, menemani dirinya dari kesendirian. Dan meski ia enggan mengakuinya, Kang Daniel merasa senang.

Belum lama ia terlelap tiba-tiba ia merasakan pijatan lembut pada pelipisnya yang berkeringat, tersentak dibukalah kedua bola matanya dan ia mendapati Minhyun tengah menatap dirinya seakan meminta maaf "Ahh, aku hanya berusaha menghapus keringatmu Daniel-ah, kau lanjutkan saja istirahatmu.." Dipandang selembut itu oleh Minhyun membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

' _Dasar Hormon Bodoh'_ Pikir Daniel kesal

"Hentikan, aku tidak mau dibantu olehmu" Ucapnya kasar sembari membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Minhyun.

Perasaan Minhyun mencelos mendengar jawaban Daniel,namun ia tetap tersenyum sebelum mulai memijati kening Daniel yang sudah ia bersihkan dari keringat, "Setidaknya diamlah dan biarkan aku kalau kau tidak ingin Jonghyun hyung menyuruhmu berisitrahat Daniel-ah, kondisimu sebenarnya tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan latihan bukan?" Jawab Minhyun singkat.

Daniel langsung terpana memandang wajah Minhyun "A-apa maksudmu?" Ujarnya panik, ia segera mendudukan dirinya sembari memandang sekeliling ruangan rasa panik menguasainya, ia tidak ingin beristirahat. Tidak sekarang pikirnya, _'Terlalu banyak yang aku pertaruhkan untuk hal ini'_ batin Daniel.

"Kau sedang demam, seharusnya kau beristirahat di Dorm hari ini Daniel" Ucap Minhyun pelan.

"Beristirahat? Kau menyuruhku untuk beristirahat? Wah, memang benar penilaianku, bagimu kompetisi ini mungkin hanya sebagai ajang unjuk ketampanan dan bukanlah wadah penujukan bakat bukan? Asal kamu mendapatkan kembali para penggemarmu kau tidak perlu takut tentang debut karena kau sudah punya grup sendiri, seperti itukah pikiranmu?" Jawab Daniel sengit, rasa pening yang sangat terasa membutakan pandangannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Daniel, kau salah sangka..." Minhyun terbata mendengar ucapan Daniel.

"Tahu apakah kau dengan perasaanku yang terus menerus waswas akan debut. Menanti segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi apabila aku gagal disini. Setidaknya masih ada yang akan menampungmu bila kau gagal, tapi disini jika aku gagal disini maka berakhirlah mimpiku kau tahu itu!" Daniel berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa bergemuruh.

' _Berhenti Bodoh! Atau kau akan menyesal'_ Batinnya meneriakan peringatan kepada dirinya tapi rasa pusing membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Tahu apa kau tentang perjuangan, Kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah berusaha dengan Maksimal, pantas saja Grupmu gagal.." Usai mengucapkan itu Daniel langsung menutup mulutnya tubuhnya serasa diguyur dengan penyesalan yang terlambat.

"A-aku..." Ia memandang Minhyun yang tengah menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar. Seketika saat itu Daniel merasa amat menyesal.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku.." Daniel merasa hatinya remuk mendengar suara Minhyun. "Kau benar, aku memang kurang berusaha" Minhyun tampak menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan suaranya yang bergetar "Tapi memaksakan diri terlalu berlebihan akan membahayakan tubuhmu Daniel.. Jadi aku mohon.. Aku mohon.." Suara Minhyun terdengar semakin kecil.

Daniel ingin meminta maaf dan memeluk Minhyun mengatakan ialah yang salah. Tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Aku berjanji kerja kerasmu akan terbayarkan dan kau tidak akan gagal disini, Jadi kumohon beristirahatlah, _Please..."_ Tangan Minhyun yang gemetar memegang tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Daniel memandang Minhyun takut, hatinya mengutuk pikirannya yang kacau, mengutuk dirinya yang menyakiti Hwang Minhyun. "Ma-maafkan aku, bukan itu maksudku hyung Maafkan aku pikiranku kacau.." Mendengar ucapan Daniel Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memaksa Daniel yang memeluknya terduduk. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Daniel... Aku mengerti, karena itu aku memintamu istirahat agar kondisimu cepat membaik" Minhyun melepaskan pelukan Daniel dan memandang Daniel yang tampak menyesal.

"Kau bisa beristirahat selama 1 jam, jadi biarkan aku membantumu Daniel-ah..." sambungnya menatap kearah Daniel yang masih terlihat enggan untuk beristirahat tapi ia tidak mau berargumen terlalu lama dengan Minhyun ia takut ia akan mengatakan hal-hal yang akan ia sesali nanti. Akhirnya ia pun mengalah menghela nafas, dan me-rileks-kan bahunya yang menegang dan membiarkan dirinya rebah diatas pangkuan Minhyun. Melihatnya Minhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Daniel bisa merasakan Jemari Ramping Minhyun kembali memijat ringat pelipisnya yang masih terasa penat, gerakannya yang lembut terasa menghilangkan rasa pusing yang ia rasakan. Minhyun memijat kepalanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan efeknya langsung membuat Daniel merasa rileks dan perlahan rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Minhyun masih tengah memijat dengan lembut sampai didengarnya dengkuran halus dari bibir Daniel. Ia tersenyum lega melihat Daniel tertidur pulas. Diletakannya tangannya yang dingin diatas kening Daniel yang terasa hangat, membuat Daniel sedikit menggeliat sebelum kembali tertidur.

' _Mirip sekali, sama seperti dulu'_ Batin Minhyun _'Tidak peduli apa pun resikonya terus berjuang sampai titik akhir perjuangan'._ Minhyun memandang Daniel yang terlelap, tangannya sesekali memainkan rambut pink milik Daniel ' _Pengorbananmu tidak akan sia-sia Daniel, Aku akan menjamin itu'._

* * *

.

Daniel terbangun dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik, meski hanya sebentar tampaknya tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lebih segar. Ia masih bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang sedikit hangat tapi rasa penat menganggu yang ia rasakan terasa hilang saat ia membuka kelopak matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Minhyun yang ikut terlelap menemaninya dan tangan Minhyun yang masih berada diatas keningnya memberikan kesejukan pada keningnya yang terasa hangat.

Daniel berusaha membangunkan dirinya dengan perlahan enggan membangunkan Minhyun yang masih terlelap. Ia memandang kearah ruang latihan yang masih terlihat sepi. _'Berapa lama aku tertidur?'_ Pikirnya. Setelah memastikan Minhyun masih terlelap ia bangkit bangun hendak mengecek keluar ruang latihan saat dilihatnya Jonghyun masuk membawa bungkusan makanan, minuman serta sesuau yang terlihat seperti obat menurut Daniel.

"Ahh. Senang melihatmu sudah terbangun Daniel-ah, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ucap Jonghyun.

Daniel menatap bingung kearah Jonghyun, Melihatnya Jonghyun tersinyum simpul "Minhyun meng-sms-ku menjelaskan tentang situasimu, yang lain kini masih makan siang di kantin. Aku kemari hanya untuk membawakan makanan untukmu dan Minhyun serta Obat pereda demam" Jonghyun meletakkan plastik yang ia bawa di meja dan menghampiri Minhyun yang masih terlelap. "Terimakasih tidak membangunkannya, kondisinya tidak jauh lebih baik dari kondisimu sebenarnya.." Ucap Jonghyun sambil membelai rambut Minhyun pelan. Daniel yang masih terdiam terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"Apa..?" Ucap Daniel terkejut.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Daniel, "Habiskan makanmu dan minum obatnya, Obat ini adalah obat andalan kami selama sakit ketika di Nu'EST, dan aku jamin sesudah meminumnya tubuhmu akan terasa lebih bugar dan kau dapat berlatih seperti sedia kala".

"Hyung, tunggu... maksudmu Minhyun juga sedang sakit?" Desak Daniel kepada Jonghyun.

"Begitulah, dan seperti yang kau tahu bukan hanya kau yang sedang _berjuang_ disini Kang Daniel..." Ucap Jonghyun tajam.

Daniel tersentak mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"Well, jangan lupa bangunkan Minhyun dan ajak makan ia bersamamu, waktu isitrahat kita masih 20 menit lagi jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru .." sambung Jonghyun dengan lebih hangat. "Aku pergi dulu..." Jonghyun pun menutup pintu dan kembali meninggalkan Daniel yang tengah termenung ditempatnya.

* * *

.

Pukul 11 malam mereka menyudahi latihan. Hampir seluruh koreo sudah mereka kuasai tinggal memantapkan gerakan saja saran Jonghyun. Seongwoo menghampiri dirinya dan seperti biasa mereka akan kembali ke dorm bersama. Beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang kearah Minhyun yang masih berlatih bersama Jaehwan, ia masih merasa tidak enak akibat ucapannya sebelumnya. Tapi menilik sifat Minhyun, Daniel tahu bahwa ia pasti sudah dimaafkan, tapi perasaanya masih terasa mengganjal.

Seongwoo kembali memanggil dirinya, ia mencuri pandang kembali dan terkejut melihat Minhyun yang tengah tersenyum memandangnya. Daniel membalas senyuman itu dengan canggung sebelum berlari menghampiri Seongwoo untuk kembali ke dorm.

Kamar mereka terasa sepi saat mereka kembali, hampir semua anggota masih berada diruang latihan. Seongwoo langsung mengambil baju ganti dan bergegas mandi, sedang Daniel kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur miliknya. Dipandangnya Kasur Minhyun yang berada disebrangnya, kasur itu tampak rapih beberapa buku bacaan memenuhi pojok kasur milik Minhyun. Perasaan bersalah kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kantuk menguasai dirinya.

Pukul 2 ia terbangun, rasa haus membuatnya mau tidak mau membuka matanya dirinya disambut dengan ruang kamar yang gelap gulita, mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan diri dibantu cahaya dari luar kamar Daniel menatap meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Telah tersedia sebotol air dan obat yang dibawakan Jonghyun disana dan tulisan intruksi Minhyun disampingnya.

Perasaan bersalah semakin menggelayuti perasaannya, apabila saat didapatinya kasur didepannya kosong. Perlahan tidak ingin membangunkan yang lain ia bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Diluar kamar ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua pelosok ruang tamu, menemukan sosok Minhyun yang tengah membaca buku diatas sofa dorm mereka.

Bruk

Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun, Minhyun memandangnya sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Kau sudah minum obatnya?" Tanya Minhyun

"Sudah, kau sendiri kenapa disini _Minhyunniee_..." Jawab Daniel sambil memandangnya tajam.

Minhyun tertawa simple mendengar nada suara Daniel, "Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku membaca disini.." jawabnya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, obat yang kau minum tidak akan bereaksi jika kau tidak tidur Daniel-ah.."

Ah, lagi-lagi nada lembut itu, perasaan bersalah tiba muncul dengan amat dahsyat menyelimuti perasaan Daniel.

"Minhyun maafkan aku atas sikapku sebelumnya, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku tidak " Ucapnya pelan. Mendengarnya Minhyun segera menutup buku yang sedang dbacanya dan menatap Daniel yang tertunduk.

"Hentikan Kang Daniel, kau sudah meminta maaf sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi oke!" Minhyun memarahi Daniel membuat Daniel sedikit bergidik ketakutan.

"Kita semua pasti pernah membuat kesalahan, jadi jangan terlalu menyiksa dirimu sendiri yah.." sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lagipula aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi satu hal yang pasti ketakutanmu tidak beralasan Kang Daniel, karena aku berani menjamin bahwa kau akan sukses dan tidak akan pernah kehilangan mimpimu! Aku berani bertaruh.." Ucap Minhyun berapi-api.

Daniel tertawa melihat kepercayaan diri Minhyun terhadap dirinya "Andai aku bisa seoptimis dirimu Minhyun-ah.." ujarnya pelan.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sikap Daniel "Ooh kau tidak akan pernah tahu perjalanan nasib Daniel, tapi aku yakin kerja kerasmu akan terbayarkan" Daniel menatap Minhyun takjub "Percayalah..!" Jawabnya Final.

Daniel menghembuskan nafas lega, perasaannya terasa lebih ringan. Entah kenapa ucapan Minhyun membesarkan hatinya.

"Baiklah Hwang Minhyun, Ayo Kita Tidur!" Daniel mengulurkan tangannya kearah Minhyun yang menatapnya heran.

"Aku percaya padamu, Minhyun..." Balas Daniel lembut,

* * *

.

"Dan peringkat pertama untuk posisi Center Wanna One adalah..."

" **KANG DANIEL**!"

Seluruh ruangan dipenuhi gegap gempita, Daniel bisa merasakan tampak puluhan tangan memeluk dirinya. ' _Aku berhasil'_ pikirnya ' _Aku akan debut bersama Minhyun'_ batinnya gembira. Dengan semangat ia menaiki panggung menyampaikan rasa syukur dan terimakasih atas para pendukungnya dan bersiap menerima selamat dari Minhyun seperti yang sudah ia harapkan. Tapi Minhyun bahkan tidak ada disana menantinya disisi tangga seperti para peserta yang lain. Ia masih terduduk di bangkunya dan menatap nanar kearah panggung didepannya. Pandangannya penuh kesedihan, dan saat itulah Daniel menyadari bahwa Minhyun tidaklah bahagia.

* * *

.

Notes:

 **¹ Baca Chapter 2 : Kwon Hyunbin di Chapter sebelumnya**

.

 **Well, this chapter really exhausted me for some reason. I changed the plot for 3 times. and here i try to finish it. I hope you like it.**

 **Maaf, kalo janjinya palsu, i cant seems to update 2/3 days per chapter. Been busy with my work assignment. But just for your information, i've been preparing new Chapter for Jaehwan Next! So Stay tuned!**

 **Leave me your Review please^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kim Jaehwan

_¤Series of Loves Surounding Hwang Minhyun During Produce 101¤_

▪▪▪ **Chapter 4**

 _ **K**_ _ **im Jaehwan**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

.

 **Summary:**

Semua Kejadian yang terjadi baik didepan maupun dibelakang layar Produce 101.

Dan tentunya yang melibatkan member favorite kita, Hwang Minhyun...

.

* * *

Orang Bilang _Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan dalam hidup dan kebetulan yang terus menerus terjadi bisa jadi adalah sebuah takdir_. Dan meski enggan, mau tidak mau Jaehwan mengakuinya.

Awalnya bertemu dengan sosok Hwang Minhyun adalah saat Grup Perfomance awal mereka, saat itu Jaehwan sedang memandang kosong saat pemilihan anggota team dimulai. Ia tahu ia bukanlah orang yang pesimis tapi sebagai seorang individual trainee, tidak ada grup dan agensi yang mem-backup-nya seperti yang lain, tidak ada teman untuknya bebragi cerita dan berbagi rasa. Meski ada beberapa trainee yang lain yang hampir senasib sepertinya, mempunya agensi tapi tidak terlalu membantu karena tidak cukup terkenal untuk mendongkrak popularitas mereka. Namun setidaknya mereka memiliki kawan yang akan selalu mendampingi mereka.

"Untuk team selanjutnya akan dipilih oleh Traine Dari Pledis, Kelas D Hwang Minhyun" samar-samar Jaehwan mendengar suara Daehwi memanggil nama Minhyun.

Jaehwan melirik sosok tampan yang melewati dirinya, wajah Minhyun tampak tegang saat berjalan menuju panggung. Saat itu perasaan iri menyesapi hati Jaehwan, 'Sungguh beruntungnya ia' pikir Jaehwan. 'Dikelilingi teman-teman yang baik, tampan dan memiliki postur yang proporsional, kemampuan vocal juga sangat memukau dan sikapnya juga sa-'

"Kelas B, Individual Trainee Kim Jaehwan" tepukan dipunggungnya menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya.

"Huh?" Jaehwan mengerjap bingung saat dirasakannya mata seluruh trainee mengarah kepadanya.

"Trainee Kim Jaehwan.." Ujar Minhyun yang tersenyum sambil memandang Jaehwan yang masih tampak Syock. "Aku merasa aku akan cocok dengannya lagipula suaranya sangat bagus dan aku berharap bisa debut bersamanya" Minhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya sambil tidak berhenti tersenyum, membuat perut perasaaan Jaehwan terasa dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat yang membuat dirinya bergidik gemetar.

"Waahhh" Sorakan para Trainee seakan seperti background yang tidak berwarna bagi Jaehwan. Ia merasa dirinya sedang bermimpi. Ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dan seseorang itu ingin bisa debut bersamanya. Dan orang itu adalah Hwang Minhyun. Langkahnya terasa melayang saat menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri Minhyun, semburat merah di pipi membuat Minhyun Tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Err, Te-terimakasih hyung.." Cicit Jaehwan yang masih merasa ini semua seperti Mimpi. Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya hangat. "Jangan terlalu formal Jaehwanie, Mari kita berjuang agar bisa debut bersama.." dan saat itulah Jaehwan merasa ia orang paling bahagia di dunia.

.

.

* * *

Kali kedua ia bersama dengan Minhyun adalah saat Evaluasi Vokal mereka. Dan meski besar kemungkinan mereka untuk kembali satu tim hal itu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa berdebar yang Jaehwan rasakan saat melihat Minhyun memeluk dirinya ketika ia menemukan dirinya kembali satu tim dengannya. Jaehwan tidak menampik perasaan senang saat melihat tatapan cemburu anggota yang lain saat Minhyun memeluknya terutama Hyunbin yang seakan dipenuhi perasaan iri yang kentara saat melihat Minhyun memeluknya.

'Ah, seperti itukah perasaan cemburu' pikir Jaehwan. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan semuanya dan menikmati kehangatan yang ia rasakan dalam pelukan Minhyun. Ia berharap kehangatan ini akan terus ada di sepanjang harinya.

.

.

* * *

Ketiga kalinya ia satu tim dengan Minhyun, saat itulah ia benar-benar merasakan bahwa Takdir dirinyalah untuk terus bersamanya. Jaehwan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Minhyun memasuki ruang latihan mereka. Dan perasaannya berubah hangat saat melihat Minhyun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk dirinya. Ia membalas pelukan itu dengan erat membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk namja yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut, menghirup aroma memabukan Minhyun yang selalu berhasil membuat perasaannya terasa hangat.

Minhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jaehwan ia mengacak rambut Jaehwan pelan dan berkata "Tampaknya kita benar-benar berjodoh Jaehwani" Ucapnya ringan.

Tapi bagi Jaehwan kalimat itu serta merta membuat dirinya terpaku 'Jodoh'. Ia yang bukan siapa-siapa ini berjodoh dengan Hwang Minhyun? Bagaimana mungkin? Tapi kalau bukan jodoh lantas bagaimana bisa mereka bisa terus bersama selama ini. Memikirkan hal itu membuat wajah Jaehwan memerah yang kembali memancing tawa Minhyun.

Saat itu Jaehwan tidak sadar akan sosok lain didalam ruangan yang tengah memandang tajam kearahnya.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan bagi mereka, performance terakhir mereka sebagai tim sebelum pemilihan final nanti. Dan Jaehwan sangat senang saat ia lagi-lagi kembali bersama dengan Hwang Minhyun. Jaehwan sudah siap merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan Minhyun seperti biasa saat penentuan pertama kelompok. Minhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Jaehwan. Iapun membiarkan Jaehwan memeluknya dan membalas pelukannya.

"Hyung, ini sudah keeempat kalinya kita bersama. Dan aku benar-benar merasa kita berjodoh Hyung.." Ucapnya malu-malu. Minhyun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya "Aigo, Jaehwannie sekarang sudah mulai berani yah.." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil saat dilihatnya Jaehwan bersemu merah akibat ucapannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Hyung, aku hanya senang kita terus menerus bersama.. Aku harap aku terus bisa berjodoh denganmu sampai dengan pengumuman final nanti, Saat kita debut bersama.." Ujar Jaehwan bersemangat. Minhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Jaehwan, namun dengan cepat ia menutupinya. "Tentu saja kita akan debut bersama, jangan khawatir Jaehwanie.." Ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum kaku.

Jaehwan yang senang merasakan perasaaannya berbalas tidak menyadari pandangan Minhyun yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Pasti menyenangkan kalau kita nanti debut bersama, lalu kita tinggal satu dorm bersama dan terus berlatih bersama, tampil bersama.. Ahh, aku benar-benar berharap itu semua bisa terwujud Hyung.." Ujar Jaehwan berseri-seri sambil menatap Minhyun menunggu responnya.

Minhyun tampak merenung dan terdiam, wajahnya tampak tidak fokus membuat Jaehwan pun terdiam "Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jaehwan pelan.

"Ah, maafkan aku Jaehwan" Ucap Minhyun "Tentu akan menyenangkan melakukan hal itu bersama yah." Ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum sendu. "Ah, Ada yang harus aku lakukan sebentar, jangan lupa sore ini kita latihan yah" sambung Minhyun cepat.

Jaehwan memandang bingung saat dilihatnya Minhyun berjalan keluar ruangan. 'Apa ucapanku salah?' Pikirnya.

.

* * *

Jaehwan berniat mencari ruangan kosong untuk melanjutkan latihan vocalnya, sampai sore Minhyun tidak kunjung tiba diruang latihan membuatnya merasa gelisah. Daniel bilang Minhyun tadi datang saat ia sedang keluar bersama Jihoon dan tidak lama kembali pergi keluar karena dipanggil oleh produser. Jaehwan menghela nafas pelan mengingat sikap Minhyun sebelum dirinya pergi. Baru kali itu ia melihat senyuman Minhyun yang terkesan jauh, seakan Minhyun tidak benar-benar tersenyum.

'Benarkah kau tidak benar-benar tersenyum hyung?' Pikir Jaehwan, dalam tanya ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya sampai didengarnya isakan lirih dari suara yang amat ia kenal, suara Hwang Minhyun.

"A-aku tidak bisa Jonghyun, aku tidak bisa..." Jaehwan langsung menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik dinding koridor saat ia mendengar suara itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia lantas bersembunyi, ia tidak ingin dituduh menguping tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar suara Minhyun terdengar frustasi dan kacau.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan untuk berpisah dari kalian, Aku takut..." Suara lirih Minhyun membuat perasaannya berdebar. Dengan siapa Minhyun berbicara, dengan Jonghyunkah?

"Mendengar ucapan Jaehwan tadi membuat perasaanku kacau, bagaimana kalau aku berdiri sendiri disana, memandang wajah kalian bertiga, meninggalkan dorm, meninggalkan NU'EST, meninggalkan kalian, meninggalkan dirimu Jonghyun, Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?" Ucapan Minhyun membuat perasaan Jaehwan mencelos, jantungnya terasa terhenti.

"Kita melakukan ini bersama-sama, bagaimana bila nanti kita tidak kembali bersama-sama..?" Bisik Minhyun pelan, namun terdengar amat jelas dalam pendengaran Jaehwan. Jantungnya bertalu-talu mendengar ucapan Minhyun ' _Tapi bukankah kau ingin debut bersamaku Hyung?'_

"Sshh.. Minhyunie jangan menangis.." Jaehwan bisa mendengar suara Jonghyun yang parau, isakan Minhyun kini teredam dalam pelukan Jonghyun. "Hiks, a-aku takut Jonghyunie... Aku takut.. Masa depan tanpa kalian terlihat menakutkan.." Ucapnya lirih.

Jaehwan merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak dapat didefinisikan di dadanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa amat sedih mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Terasa sakit seakan menyayat hatinya.

' _Tapi kau selalu tampak senang saat berkata akan debut bersamaku hyung.._ ' Pikir Jaehwan kalut.

"Sshh.. tidak apa-apa sayang, itu hanya ketakutanmu.. Kita akan bersama, selalu bersama.. Jangan khawatir" Suara lembut Jonghyun membuat Jaehwan dengan takut-takut mencoba mengintip kembali mereka, dan ia kini amat menyesalinya keputusannya saat dilihatnya Jonghyun mengecup dahi Minhyun lembut dan penuh perasaan, membuat hati Jaehwan bergemuruh sakit.

' _Bodohnya_ ' Pikirnya, ' _Bodohnya aku berusaha membohongi diriku sendiri, sungguh bodoh'_ Jaehwan menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha mengehentikan tangannya yang bergetar, perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian ia membalikan dirinya dan berlari kembali keruang latihan.

.

* * *

Sekitar satu jam setelah ia kembali, Minhyun pun datang keruang latihan, ia sempat membungkuk meminta maaf kepada para anggota team karena terlambat. Beberapa Trainee menyambutnya dengan gembira, Daniel tampak bertanya Apakah Minhyun sakit karena melihat muka Minhyun yang tampak memerah. Jaehwan hanya terdiam ditempatnya saat yang lain mengelilingi Minhyun yang hanya mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

' _Seperti itukah caramu membohongiku hyung? Berusaha terlihat tegar meski hatimu merana_ ' Batin Jaehwan. Gelombang kesedihan kembali menghantam dirinya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan membuat perasaanya terasa hampa, ia hanya tersenyum kecut saat dilihatnya Minhyun melambai saat memandang kearah dirinya.

' _Seharusnya aku tahu, bahwa takdir itu terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan.. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa seberapa seringpun kita bersama, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi jodohku'_ Batin Jaehwan Pahit.

' _Karena dirimu tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku, dan kini aku menyadari bahwa semua pertemuan kita hanyalah kebetulan ..'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Oke, maaf bgt kalau ceritanya jadi makin dan semakin bikin depresi dan berat. Kondisi kerjaan yang menumpuk membuat aura negatif jadi menumpuk pula *Plak*

On side note, finally bisa update juga untuk chapter selanjutnya meski dengan akhir yang bikin baper berjamaah *Ketawa setan*

Please kasih respon kalian saat selesai baca cerita ini biar lil punya semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya. Dan mungkin bisa kasih ide siapa selanjutnya yang harus lil galauin sama Minhyun..

Hahaha..

Thanks for reading, Please Review and leave your comment :*


	5. Chapter 5 : Ong Seongwoo

_¤Series of Loves Surounding Hwang Minhyun During Produce 101¤_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Ong Seongwoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

 **Warning:**

Typho, a lil bit OOC

.

.

 **Summary:**

Semua Kejadian yang terjadi baik didepan maupun dibelakang layar Produce 101.

Dan tentunya yang melibatkan member favorite kita, Hwang Minhyun...

.

.

* * *

Seongwoo tahu bahwa mengikuti Produce 101 merupakan kesempatan terakhirnya. Ia tahu hanya inilah satu-satunya kesempatan agar ia tidak kembali menjadi seorang model part-time lagi, dan karena itu tidak ada kata bersenang-senang dalam agendanya. Awalnya itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan, sampai kemudian Seongwoo bertemu dengan mereka, bertemu dengan seorang Hwang Minhyun tepatnya membuatnya telah membuka matanya untuk melihat dunia dengan lebih jelas.

.

* * *

.

Kerja keras, fokus dan menang. Selama mengikuti acara ini hal itulah yang terus menerus terpantri dalam ingatan Seongwoo. Dengan mindset itulah ia bisa meraih posisi yang didambakan oleh para Trainee lain, dengan bangga ia menerima Label A dari Boa sunbaenim. 'Good Job Ong Seongwoo, kau berhasil menunjukan kualitas dirimu dengan sempurna' pikirnya bangga. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan, sampai kemudian mereka masuk.

Ia tahu tentang rumor sebuah idol grup veteran yang akan mengikuti acara ini, beberapa trainee didekatnya asyik bergosip dan membahas mengenai idol grup tersebut, NU'EST.

Seongwoo awalnya tidak terlalu ingin memperhatikan mereka tapi suasana ruangan berubah drastis saat nama perusahaan tersebut dipanggil, "Peserta selanjutnya Trainees dari Pledis Entertainment". Dan ruangan audisi langsung dipenuhi oleh bisikan penasaran para Peserta.

Saat itu Seongwoo merasa dunia berhenti sesaat ketika mereka masuk, Hwang Minhyun memasuki ruangan disusul dengan Choi Minki, Kang Dongho dan Kim Jonghyun. Mereka semua amat tampan dan berkharisma, tapi Seongwoo tampak tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minhyun, begitupun beberapa Trainee lainnya. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak dingin bak seorang pangeran. Pandangan matanya terlihat tajam, dan penuh dengan perhatian terhadap sekeliling ruangan sebelum akhirnya wajah es itu mencair dan digantikan dengan senyuman hangat yang disambung dengan salam perkenalan mereka. Seongwoo memandang takjub bagaimana bisa hanya dengan seulas senyuman wajah tampan itu tampak bersinar indah bagi Seongwoo.

Minhyun dan para anggota grupnya duduk tidak jauh dari Seongwoo, hanya berjarak beberapa Trainee saja. Seongwoo bisa melihat bagaimana Minhyun berusaha menenangkan Minki yang terlihat gugup. "Kita harus tenang dan diam, jangan terlalu menonjol, kita harus rendah hati" Bisik Minhyun pelan. Tapi Seongwoo dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Minhyun.

'Untuk apa mereka mengikuti acara survival kalau tidak ingin menonjol, mereka harusnya tahu ini bukan acara amal'Batin Seongwoo.

'Kalau aku, sebisa mungkin aku harus menonjol apapun caranya'sambungnya.

'Well, kalau memang itu mau nya untuk apa aku pikirkan, aku disini berjuang untuk diriku sendiri bukan orang lain. Fokus Ong Seongwoo!'

.

* * *

.

Seongwoo tidak tahu kalau dalam waktu dekat takdir mulai menunjukan arah permainannya ketika Minhyun memilihnya sebagai anggota tim miliknya.

Ia, Daniel, Jaehwan, Jonghyun dan Hyunbin semuanya dipanggil berdasarkan pertimbangan dan kalkulasi yang sudah Minhyun pikirkan. Seongwoo memandang anggota timnya sedikit sangsi melihat Hyunbin didalamnya.

'Setidaknya anggota timnya cukup solid minus si Hyunbin'Pikir Seongwoo

'Yosh sehabis ini pemilihan center, aku harus memikirkan cara agar mereka memilihku'Batin Seongwoo.

Tapi seongwoo lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh seorang Hwang Minhyun.

"Apakah kalian setuju kalau aku mengusulkan Seongwoo sebagai Center?"Tanya Minhyun saat mereka baru mulai berdiskusi kelompok.

Seongwoo menatap tidak percaya kearah Minhyun yang kini menatapnya tersenyum.

"Aku pikir dengan Seongwoo sebagai Center penampilan kita akan lebih menonjol"Ucap Minhyun sambil memandang anggota tim yang lain.

Yang lain tampak saling berpandangan seakan bertukar pendapat, keheningan dipecahkan oleh Jonghyun yang tersenyum menatap Minhyun "Well, kalau menurutmu seperti itu, Aku setuju..".

Dan demikian Seongwoo pun didaulat menjadi seorang center.

.

* * *

.

Latihan pertama mereka tidak berjalan mulus, seperti perkiraanya Hyunbin yang merajuk membuat dirinya merasa marah, kenap ia harus membuang-buang waktu demi anak manja sepertinya pikir Seongwoo saat melihat Minhyun membela Hyunbin dan menemaninya kembali ke dorm.

'Hwang Minhyun dan segala keanehannya'Batinnya sambil melanjutkan latihan.

"Hyung, mau ikut kita ke kafe nanti?" Jaehwan menghampirinya

Seongwoo hanya meliriknya sebentar dan berucap "Maaf, aku sibuk" Ia pun meninggalkan Jaehwan yang cemberut ditinggalkan olehnya.

'Kau kira kita ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang'Pikir Seongwoo sinis.

.

* * *

.

Latihan berikutnya Minhyun dengan telaten mengajari mereka satu persatu cara mengatur nafas sambil menari. Seongwoo melirik Hyunbin yang tengah dibimbing oleh Jonghyun. 'Well, tinggal satu pengganggu itu. Semoga ia tidak menghambat grup ini nanti'.

"Seongwoo?" Tiba-tiba ia mendengar Minhyun memanggil namanya.

"Ne, ada apa?"Jawabnya singkat.

"Ah tidak, maaf.. aku kira, ah sudah lupakan"Seongwoo hanya mengedikan bahunya mendengar ucapan Minhyun yang melantur, ia tidak melihat Minhyun yang mengernyitkan dahinya saat memandang kearahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Daniel kau tidak makan?"Tanya Seongwoo saat jam latihan berakhir.

"Aku ingin tidur saja"Jawab Daniel

Seongwoo menatap wajah teman satu timnya yang tampak pucat itu.

'Well, bukan urusan ku kalau dia sakit' Pikir Seongwoo

"Jonghyunnie, makanlah duluan aku akan menyusul nanti"Seongwoo bisa melihat Minhyun yang melambai kearah Jonghyun dan kembali ke arah ruang latihan.

"Loh, Minhyun tidak makan?"Tanya Seongwoo heran.

"Ia pasti khawatir dengan Daniel" Jawab Jonghyun pelan.

"Hah?" Seongwoo menatap Jonghyun seakan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Ayo kita makan duluan Seongwoo agar aku bisa cepat membawakan makan mereka nanti"Ajak Jonghyun tanpa mengindahkan ketidakpahaman Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mengernyit ketika mendengar jawaban Jonghyun.

'Untuk apa ia mengurusi orang sakit? Dasar Hwang Minhyun'Batin Seongwoo kesal.

.

* * *

.

Berkali-kali ia berusaha mengabaikan sikap aneh Minhyun yang selalu mencoba menolong siapapun. Ia tidak segan-segan membantu anggota tim lain yang bertanya kepadanya. Memberikan pujian kepada para trainee untu memotivasi mereka, semuanya dilakukan dengan tulus membuat Seongwoo frustasi.

'Untuk apa berlaku baik saat kamera tidak menyala? Tidakkah ia berusaha untuk mengangkat pamornya?' Batin Seongwoo frustasi.

Ia berusaha menahan perasaan frustasi yang ia rasakan sampai akhirnya amarahnya meningkat saat melihat Minhyun tengah mengajari Seonho, vokalis dari rival grup mereka.

"Yaa! Hwang Minhyun Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan!"Hardiknya

Minhyun yang sedang duduk bersama Seonho langsung terperanjat kaget dan memandang Seongwoo bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Seongwoo? Aku sedang mengajari Soenho, menurutmu aku sedang apa hah!" Balas Minhyun dengan sikap defensif sedangkan Seonho hanya menciut dibelakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu mengajarinya? Ia adalah lawan kita!"Bentak Seongwoo.

"SEONHO adalah TEMAN kita"Jawab Minhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Oke kalau kau menganggapnya teman maka kita adalah musuh, karena ia adalah lawan kita di penilain performance nanti"

Minhyun menatap Seongwoo seakan tidak percaya ia bisa mengatakan hal itu

Seonho yang tidak ingin merepotkan Minhyun lebih jauh langsung pamit pergi meninggalkan Seongwoo yang tengah menatap Minhyun garang. Minhyun sendiri tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri seakan menantang Seongwoo.

Jonghyun yang melihat adegan didepannya langsung menarik Minhyun pergi setelah sebelumnya melempar pandangan peringatan kepada Seongwoo.

Seongwoo hanya mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Tidak adakah yang waras disini selain aku?"Ucapnya kasar. Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Jaehwan yang sedang mencicit ketakutan disamping Hyunbin yang menatapnya tidak suka. Sedang Daniel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak setuju.

"Ong Seongwoo kau keterlaluan"Usai berucap pedas, Daniel lalu mengajak Jaehwan pergi bersama Hyunbin meninggalkan Seongwoo sendirian diruang latihan mereka merasa marah tapi tidak bisa melampiaskannya.

.

* * *

.

Latihan berlanjut seperti biasa, beberapa anggota tim tampak menjauhinya. Tapi Seongwoo tidak peduli, ia harus bertahan disini apapun caranya.

Minhyun sendiri sepertinya masih marah dengan Seongwoo, karena ia bahkan belum menegur Seongwoo sekalipun semenjak kejadian kemarin.

Jujur Seongwoo tidak suka dengan keadaan saat ini. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia hanya akan fokus pada tujuannya menjadi top 11 di final nanti, ia tidak berjuang disini hanya untuk dilibatkan hal-hal sepele seperti ikatan pertemanan yang Minhyun bicarakan.

Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan iri ketika melihat Daniel, Hyunbin, Jaehwan dan Jonghyun tengah bercanda di pojok ruangan latihan. Sekilas ia bisa melihat arah pandangan Minhyun yang menatapnya namun ia segera membuang muka karena enggan dan malu bertatapan dengan Minhyun.

.

* * *

.

"Seongwoo, kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf kepada Minhyun saja"Ucapan Jonghyun saat mereka dikamar membuat Seongwoo menatapnya kaget. Saat ini ia hanya berdua saja dengan Jonghyun dikamar.

"Untuk apa aku meminta maaf? Aku tidak salah" Jawab Seongwoo sengit.

Jonghyun menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Seongwoo "Aku tidak menyangka ucapan Minhyun tentangmu ternyata benar Seongwoo..." Jonghyun kini menatap dirinya tajam "Kau adalah sosok yang sangat ambisius Ong Seongwoo. Dan ambisimu itu bisa mengakibatkan petaka untukmu suatu hari nanti kau tahu.."

DEG

Seongwoo menatap Jonghyun kaget.

"Kau boleh saja terfokus pada tujuanmu tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nanti" Sambung Jonghyun.

"Segeralah meminta maaf sebelum semua terlambat"Ucap Jonghyun yang kini meninggalkan Seongwoo sendirian dikamar.

.

* * *

.

Setelah berhari-hari memikirkan ucapan Jonghyun, Seongwoo akhirnya mengalah dan berusaha mencari cara untuk meminta maaf kepada Minhyun. Butuh keberanian yang amat besar bagi Seongwoo hingga akhirnya menghampiri Minhyun yang tengah mengobrol dengan Jaehwan.

"Minhyun, Aku ingin bicara..." Ucap Seongwoo pelan

Minhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Seongwoo yang tampak menatapnya serius.

"Oh, baiklah.."Minhyun menjawab bingung mendengar pertanyaan Seongwoo, ditambah melihat ekspresi serius Seongwoo ia pun mengikuti Seongwoo keluar ruang latihan.

"Ada apa Seongwo?"Tanya Minhyun.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Seongwoo sambil membungkuk dalam. "Aku tahu tindakanku salah, tapi apa yang kau lakukan kemarin memang benar-benar menggangguku"Ucap Seongwoo serius

"Aku berusaha mengabaikannya tapi aku benar-benar penasaran"

"Kenapa kau tidak memiliki sedikitpun ambisi selama mengikuti acara ini? Baik kau ataupun Jonghyun selalu mencoba membantu yang lain. Benar-benar membantu yang lain sampai mereka bisa, aku hanya tidak habis pikir, Kenapa?" Tanya Seongwoo bertubi-tubi

"Kenapa kalian malah memilih membantu orang lain bukannya mencoba menyelamatkan diri kalian sendiri? Bukankah kita mengikuti acar survival? Tapi mengapa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mencoba untuk menonjol? Bukankah itu alasan kalian mengikuti acara ini, agar kalian dikenal?" Tutup Seongwoo pelan.

Minhyun yang awalnya terkejut mendengar ucapan Seongwoo langsung tersenyum lembut mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Seongwoo.

"Sudah keluar semua Unek-uneknya Seongwoo?"Canda Minhyun, tapi melihat ekspresi keras Seongwoo Minhyun menghela nafas

"Ayo kita berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil aku menjawab pertanyaanmu"Sambung Minhyun. Iapun menarik tangan Seongwoo dan membawanya kearah taman Dorm mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku sudah terjun di dunia hiburan?"Tanya Minhyun, saat ini mereka tengah duduk di bangku kayu yang ada di taman. Dibelakang mereka ada sebuah pohon besar yang melindungi mereka dari terik matahari.

"Ermm 6 tahun?"Jawab Seongwoo ragu.

"Yah kurang lebih..."Minhyun menatap menerawang "Kau tentu tahu cerita tentang kami yang tidak kunjung sukses dalam meraih peringkat yang diharapkan bukan?"

Seongwoo mengangguk bingung berusaha menangkap maksud Minhyun.

"Dalam kurun waktu 6 tahun kami benar-benar merasakan arti pahitnya dari sebuah perjuangan tanpa hasil, dan seiring berjalanannya waktu euforia kegembiraan saat kami harus tampil dipanggung perlahan tergantikan dengan perasaan gelisah mengenai target yang harus kami penuhi" Minhyun kini asyik memainkan gelang _cartier_ yang ia kenakan.

"Adakalanya kami dipenuhi dengan kesedihan dan kegelisahan akan ketidakpastian nasib kami. Kami membayangkan ketika kami debut nanti, kami akan menjadi seorang superstar. Dan saat itu perasaan bangga yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata saat melihat respon publik yang sangat baik ketika kami debut"

"Kami mencoba dan gagal, mencoba lagi dan gagal, terus gagal seakan kegagalan adalah teman terdekat kami. Awalnya kami ingin menyerah, aku ingin menyerah tapi saat itu aku sadar, kenpa aku terus berjuang meski aku tahu kemungkinan gagalnya akan lebih besar. Mengapa aku terus bersikeras untuk terus bertahan ketika pada akhirnya semua usahaku akan sia-sia?"Minhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia tersneyum melanjutkan.

"Untuk apa memikirkan semua kegagalan yang kualami, untuk apa aku mengingat semua usahaku yang tampak sia-sia, kalau dibalik semua itu aku mendapatkan hal terindah yang tidak bisa kutukar dengan apapun? Aku mendapatkan ikatan persaudaraan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa kutemukan bila kesuksesan dengan mudah kami dapatkan..."

"Dibalik setiap peluh mengalir doa, dibalik setiap kesedihan tercipta pula kebahagian tanpa sarat yang bisa kami temukan hanya dengan tetap bersama, semua pengorbanan, usaha, tangis, semuanya membuat kami saling terikat secara batin dan emosional. Karena itu menurutku tetap fokus kepada tujuan kita adalah hal yang baik, tapi dengan mengabaikan hal baik disekeliling kita bukan kah pada akhirnya nanti kita akan menyesal karena tidak bisa menikmati prosesnya?"

"Aku tidak menyuruh engkau untuk mengabaikan tujuanmu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau menikmati prosesnya... Lihatlah sekelilingmu apa kau rela mengabaikan hal baik yang mungkin saja terjadi karena engkau terlalu fokus mencapai tujuan akhirmu, Seongwoo?"Tanya Minhyun lembut.

Seongwoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Ia seakah ditampar saat mendnegar ucapan Minhyun. 'Ah karena itu mereka tetap tenang, karena mereka menikmati prosesnya dan tidak terfokus pada hasil akhir saja'Batin Seongwoo.

"Karena diakhir perjalanan kita, hanya kenanganlah yang bisa kita simpan sampai akhir. Aku tidak mau tidak ada satupun kenangan berarti yang kau dapatkan kalau kau hanya fokus pada tujuan akhirmu.."Minhyun menatap Seongwoo yang kini termenung.

"Jadi, apa sudah selesai sesi tanya jawabnya Mr. Ong?"Canda Minhyun sambil terkikik geli

Membuat Seongwoo tersenyum "Nee, Sajangnim terimakasih banyak atas petuahmu hari ini. Ayo kita kembali keruang meeting!" Seongwoo langsung bangkit berdiri dan memberi hormat ala polisi kepada Minhyun, membuat Minhyun kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah ayo kita kembali"Minhyun kembali menggandeng tangan Seongwoo dan mereka pun beranjak kembali keruang latihan.

Seongwoo kini menyadari bahwa bukan hasil akhirlah yang harus ia perjuangkan, tapi proses pencapaian lah yang harus ia hargai.

Ia bersyukur bertemu dengan Hwang Minhyun, karena kini ia telah memiliki tujuan yang sesungguhnya.

.

* * *

.

End Part 5 – Ong Seongwoo

.

* * *

.

Oke, Lil balik dengan Chapter lanjutan dari kisah panjang ini.. semoga kalian suka!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian mengenai cerita ini (Jangan Cuma fave/follow pliis) biar lil semakin semangat buat update next chapternya.

*Dasar author banyak maunya* XD #plak

Gak lupa Lil ucapin banyak2 terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah Baca, Review, Fave, Follow cerita ini... Love you guys :** and See you soon!

.

.

Notes:

Jangan lupa siapain kantong kalian karena NU'EST akan comebak bulan oktober nanti!

YUHUUU IAM READY ... XD XD XD

-Lilcutebear-


	6. Chapter 6 : Park Jihoon

_¤Series of Loves Surounding Hwang Minhyun During Produce 101¤_

 _._

▪▪▪ **Chapter 6** ▪▪▪

 _ **PARK JIHOON**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

 **Warning:**

Typho, a lil bit OOC

.

 **Summary:**

Semua Kejadian yang terjadi baik didepan maupun dibelakang layar Produce 101.

Dan tentunya yang melibatkan member favorite kita, Hwang Minhyun...

.

* * *

Jioon adalah seorang yang kalkulatif, dan teliti. Bisa dibilang ia adalah seorang yang manipulatif tepatnya, yang bisa merubah sesuatu untuk berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Ia selalu merasa bahwa tidak ada keajaiban dalam hidup, semua keberhasilan itu terjadi karena kebetulan yang sudah direncakan. Begitulah menurutnya, karena saat wink yang dilakukannya menjadi viral ia merasa semua terjadi karena kemampuannya untuk memilih timing yang tepat. Bukan semata-mata karena sebuah kebetulan.

Ia bukan orang yang optimis, tapi ia adalah orang yang realistis, maka sebagian besar dirinya yakin bahwa menjadi bagian dari debut team adalah soal waktu saja. Ditambah popularitasnya yang terus meningkat pesat membuatnya menjadi yakin bahwa semua akan berjalan seperti rencananya.

Dalam pemilihan grup, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sombong saat melihat anggota timnya. Fakta bahwa ia kini satu grup dengan para trainee populer lainnya membuat ia merasa sedikit diatas angin. Namun perasaan itu tidak bertahan lama, ketika nama orang tersebut dipanggil, ketika nama Hwang Minhyun terpanggil.

Hwang Minhyun, salah seorang peserta dengan masa training paling lama, namun bukan masa training yang lama, tapi seorang idol veteran lebih tepatnya. Jihoon selalu mengganggap dirinya sebagai Pemerhati yang baik, namun kapabilitas seorang Hwang Minhyun membuat dirinya terpana. Akuisisi dan analisanya terhadap seluruh peserta membuatnya mampu membuat sebuah tim solid yang bahkan membuat Jihoon berpikir 'Ah, Seperti ini seharusnya grup yang akan debut'.

Semenjak saat itulah Jihoon mulai memperhatikan sosok Hwang Minhyun dengan seksama.

.

* * *

.

Hwang Minhyun, adalah sosok yang ceria dan baik hati menurut pengamatan Jihoon. Ia tidak segan untuk menolong para trainee yang kesulitan. Tampaknya banyak trainee yang jatuh hati dengan kharisma Minhyun, karena ia memang hampir tidak pernah terlihat sendirian. Dan untuk itu Jihoon merasa iri dengan kualitas yang dimiliki Minhyun.

Minhyun juga seorang pemerhati yang baik, ia jarang terlihat mengobrol dengan trainee lain saat proses evaluasi dilakukan. Ia biasanya duduk di sisi belakang jauh dari kamera untuk bisa menilai dengan lebih seksama. Sesekali ia menganggukan kepalanya tanda puas akan kemampuan seseorang, atau mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ketidakpuasan. Namun untuk pertama kalinya Jihoon melihat Minhyun memasang ekspresi terpana saat melihat penampilan Lai Guanlin. Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya, 'Apa yang membuatnya terpana sampai seperti itu?' Batin Jihoon bertanya-tanya.

Pertanyaan terjawab saat ia melihat episode yang ditayangkan oleh mnet, "Aku merasa Lai Guanlin adalah sebuah berlian yang masih perlu diasah lebih keras agar terlihat nilai sesungguhnya" meski hanya sebuah caption dengan suara Minhyun sebagai Backgroundnya tapi Jihoon tidak mampu menepis perasaan iri yang ia rasakan.

'Lalu seperti apakah kau memandangku Hyung?'

.

.

Karena sering memperhatikan Minhyun, Jihoon jadi sering di ledek oleh trainee lain sebagai salah satu fanboy Minhyun. Ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa kebiasaaanya tuk mengamati Minhyun secara sembunyi-sembunyi lama kelamaan mulai disadari oleh para Trainee lain, bahkan sampai terekam dalam kamera. Pipinya memerah saat melihat salah satu cuplikan dirinya yang tengah memandang Minhyun yang sedang berlatih menyanyi dari kejauhan, 'Sial..' Pikirnya.

Awalnya Jihoon langsung berusaha menjaga imagenya lagi dengan mulai mengabaikan Minhyun, tapi mendengar suara tawanya yang khas terkadang membuat Jihoon tanpa sadar mencari darimana sala suara itu, dan apa yang membuat sang empu tertawa. Terkadang Jihoon suka mengutuk dirinya akibat keteledorannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bagaimana pun ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan Hwang Minhyun, dengan sendirinya dirinya akan mencari sosok itu ditengah-tengah trainee yang sedang berlatih.

Satu hal yang masih Jihoon sayangkan hingga saat ini adalah ketidakmampuannya tuk bisa berada dalam satu tim yang sama dengan Minhyun, semenjak group performance terakhirnya ia selalu merasa bahwa dirinya dan Hwnag Minhyun tidak pernah bisa untuk bersama, bahkan menurut pengamatan Jihoon mendekati Minhyun saja sudah merupakan tugas yang sulit. Ia selalu dikelilingin entah itu Jonghyun, Daniel, Seongwoo, Jaehwan, Seonho ataupun Hyunbin.

Jihoon suka mendecakan lidahnya saat melihat lagi-lagi Minhyun tidak sendiran dimanapun ia berada, 'Ya ampun, Aku tahu kau terkenal hyung, tapi kenapa sulit sekali untuk bisa menyapamu' Batin Jihoon.

Tapi kekecewaan Jihoon tidak bertahan lama, karena tiba-tiba alam semesta berlaku baik kepadanya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana tepatnya hal itu terjadi tapi saat penentuan konsep evaluasi betapa terkejutnya ia saat dirinya ditarik oleh seseorang menuju kesebuah ruangan latihan kosong.

"EH..?" Jihoon langsung membelalakan matanya saat mendapati Minhyun lah yang ternyata telah menarik dirinya.

"Hai, Jihonnie.." Minhyun menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal memandang malu trainee didepannya.

"Mi-Minhyun Hyung?" Jihoon terbata-bata membalas salam Minhyun.

"Ah, maafkan aku menarikmu secara tiba-tiba, aku merasa amat susah mencari waktu yang tepat ditengah-tengah banyaknya kamera" Minhyun menggigit bibirnya tanda gugup.

"Aku, ingin berterimakasih Jihonnie" Minhyun menatap Jihoon yang kini mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Berterimakasih kenapa hyung?"

"Terimakasih karena sudah memberikan posisi center kepada minki" Minhyun membungkukan dirinya dalam membuat Jihoon langsung merona.

"Hyung, Aiissh.. Itu tidak seberapa jangan membuatku malu ah hyung.." Jihoon dengan panik balas membungkuk kearah Minhyun sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah karena malu.

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu sekali jihonnie.." Minhyun tertawa renyah melihat gelagat Jihoon membuat Jihoon terpaku, 'Ah tawa ini, suara yang selalu ingin kudengar sedari dulu' Batinnnya.

"Sungguh aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena sudah mau bertukar posisi dengan minki, itu sangat berarti buat kami" Sambung Minhyun sambil tersenyum sedih membuat Jihoon terpaku.

"Hyung.." Jihoon menggantung ucapannya, bingung apa yang harus dikatakan lebih lanjut.

"Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir makan toppoki saat pulang nanti?" Tanya Minhyun.

Jihoon memandang seakan tidak percaya kearah Minhyun.

"Hyung, tidak usah merasa tidak enak. Aku memang merasa Minki hyung adalah center yang tepat koq" Minhyunmenggeleng mendnegar ucapan Jihoon.

"Aku memang ingin mengobrol lebih banyak denganmu Jihooniie.. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak pernah mendapat waktu yang tepat, lagipula.." Minhyun menatapnya jahil "Aku tidak ingin menelantarkan Fanboyku lebih lama lagi" Sambungnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Jihoon memerah mendengarnya, "Yaa! Hyung..." Ujarnya sebal.

Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan.

.

* * *

.

Meski ia baru bisa dekat dengan Minhyun pada hari-hari terakhirnya, Jihoon amat menikmatinya. Minhyun seperti seorang kakak yang selalu diimpikan oleh Jihoon, ia pengertian, baik, perhatian dan mampu memahami Jihoon dengan baik.

Mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama seorang pemerhati yang baik, baik Jihoon dan Minhyun langsung bisa akrab dengan cepat. Ia dapat membaca dengan baik perubahan mood Minhyun, begitupun Minhyun bisa langsung mengetahui apabila ada hal yang mengganggu Jihoon.

Saat pengumuan peringkat sehabis konsep evaluasi mereka perasaan Jihoon campur aduk melihat peringkat Minhyun yang berada diambang batas garis debut. Ia tidak bisa menjaga raut wajahnya untuk tetap netral seperti biasanya. Perasaan gelisah menggergotinya karena setelah selama ini ia akhirnya bisa dekat dengan Minhyun. Ia tidak mau terpisah lagi dengannya.

Seusai acara berakhir Jihoon langsung menghampiri Minhyun yang sedang berbincang serius dengan Jonghyun.

"Hyung, aku ingin bicara" Minhyun terperanjat mendengar suara Jihoon, "Ah kau Jihonnie, Oke tunggu sebentar yah" Minhyun tersenyu kearah Jihoon dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jonghyun. "Tunggu aku di fan" ucapnya pelan dan pergi menggandeng Jihoon.

"Ada apa Jihonnie?" Tanya Minhyun saat mereka sudah berada diruang tunggu, jauh dari kamera.

"Hyung, aku takut.."

"Kenapa kau takut?"

"Melihat pengumuman peringkat tadi, dan melihatmu berada di posisi 12 membuatku takut Hyung"

"Aku takut apabila kau tidak debut bersamaku nanti.." Jihoon menjawab sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Astaga Jihonnie, kenapa kau harus takut?" Minhyun mengenggam tangan Jihoon lembut.

"Untuk beberapa hal, aku yakin aku akan debut bersama 10 trainee lainnya, aku hanya tidak ingin bila kau tidak berada didalamnya hyung..." Jelas Jihoon.

Minhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Jihoon "Debut, ataupun tidak bukanlah masalah bagiku Jihonnie, bagiku apabila kau bisa debut nanti sudah merupakan suatu kebahagiaan untukku" Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Apa maksud hyung?" Tanya Jihoon.

Minhyun menghela nafas pelan, "Aku merasa bahwa debut dengan 10 trainee lain bukan lah tujuan utamaku datang kesini" Jawab Minhyun jujur.

Jihoon memandang seakan tidak percaya kearah Minhyun.

"Aku, ah bukan kami mengikuti acara ini demi sebuah keajaiban Jihoon, keajaiban yang bisa mengangkat kami dari jurang kegagalan. Dan menurutku apa yang kami dapatkan sekarang sudahlah cukup" Jelas Minhyun tenang.

Jihoon langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan tiba-tiba, "Jadi lantas kini kau tidak peduli dengan hasil akhir nanti begitu hyung?" Jihoon tidak bisa menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba timbul didalam dirinya.

"Bukan begitu Jihoonie..." Minhyun berusaha menenangkan Jihoon yang kini berdiri menatapnya marah, "Hah, ternyata aku salah menilaimu Hyung" Bisik Jihoon gemetar.

"Jihoon dengarkan dulu.." Minhyun berdiri berusaha menangkan Jihoon yang gemetar karena marah.

"Aku sudah pernah debut dan mempunyai grup ku sendiri, kami datang kesini karena merasa inilah kesempatan terakhir kami untuk membuktikan diri kami. Dan berkat keajaiban yang ada kini semua orang mengetahui grup kami Jihoonie.. jadi aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan peringkat yang ada. Karena kami sudah mencapai apa yang sudah menjadi cita-cita awal kami, bisa dikenal oleh orang-orang diluar sana" Jawab Minhyun lirih.

"Ahh, jadi kau kira karena keajaiban lah orang lain kini mengenal grupmu, begitu hyung?" tanya Jihoon sinis.

"Tidak kah kau berpikir bahwa semua ini terjadi bukan karena sebuah keajaiban hyung? Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa talenta yang luar biasalah yang membuat orang senang denganmu Hyung?"

"Atau, memang sedari awal itulah tujuanmu? Mengangkat grupmu dan tidak peduli dengan grup debut nanti?" Tanya Jihoon lirih.

"Aku kira, mengikuti acara ini adalah karena kau ingin mempunyai kesempatan yang lebih baik, dan berharap agar bisa debut bersama dengan yang lain. Namun ternyata hanya NU'EST yang kau pedulikan hyung.." Minhyun menunduk kan Kepalanya enggan melihat wajah Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku Jihoonie, sejak awal NU'EST lah prioritas utamaku" Jawab Minhyun sedih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hyung" Jihoon langsung berjalan kearah pintu keluar, namun langkahnya berhenti "Tapi, mohon maaf saja Hyung, Aku merasa cita-citamu tidak akan tercapai. Karena, meski NU'EST akan mendapatkan perhatian dan dukungan yang selama ini kalian dambakan, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan ada disana untuk merasakannya." Minhyun terpaku mendengar ucapan Jihoon

"Karena kau akan ada bersama aku dan 9 orang lainnya yang akan debut sebagai Wanna One"

"Aku tidak pernah salah Hyung, dan menurutku tidak ada yang namanya keajaiban"

Pintu ruangan dituutup oleh Jihoon dengan pelan meninggalkan Minhyun yang memandangnya nanar.

.

* * *

.

Jihoon memandang Minhyun yang tengah menangis disudut panggung usai pengumuman Final tadi, Seonho yang terus berada disampingnya saat acara usai tampak tengah berusaha menghiburnya yang dirundung kesedihan. Jihoon menghela nafas berat ia sebenarnya amat sangat ingin mengampiri Minhyun, ikut memeluk dan menghiburnya seperti Seonho. Tapi ia teringat dengan ucapannya kepada Minhyun kemarin sehingga ia sedikit merasa bersalah.

Ia kembali memandangi Minhyun yang tengah dipeluk oleh para anggota NU'EST lain, perasaan cemburu menyelimuti dirinya namun berusaha ia tepis dengan cara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minhyun. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan sakit didadanya melihat Minhyun menangis, namun sebagaian dirinya merasa puas karena ucapannya terbukti, dimana Ia dan Minhyun kini akan debut bersama sebagai member Wanna One.

' _Maafkan aku Hyung, tapi memang tidak ada keajaiban didunia ini. Yang ada hanyalah kebetulan yang sudah direncanakan_ ' Batinnya.

.

* * *

End Part 6 – Park Jihoon

.

* * *

.

Hi Guys,

Lil sebenernya agak ragu buat ngelanjutin series ini.. Banyak kendala yang kadang bikin ide lil mandek. Kadang ngerasa kurang greget atau kadang ngerasa kurang puas sama hasilnya.

Tapi Lil kembali termotivasi dan terharu banget kalau baca review kalian satu persatu, Review kalian buat lil jadi semangat untuk terus ngelanjutin kisah ini, karena lil cuma ingin dari cerita ini lil bisa berbagi meski sedikit tapi bisa berbagi cinta lil ke Minhyun, ke NUEST dan ke member Wanna one.

Kalau Lil mau nyerah kadang suka ngerasa malu sama NUEST yang ga pernah kenal kata menyerah. Semoga dengan terus menulis lil bisa mengasah kemampuan lil dan membagi cinta lil terhadap NUEST dengan kalian.

Because of that, I really really wanna say my gratitude to:

 _Sungminseokibum, byeongnari, Taechim, Kim Sun Ah, jujurlahpadaku, hexxqrmy, kentangrebus, hwangje, Raon Lee, XH0799, dnt, annisafransiskaa, young eun97, bunybugi, reiruireirui, lcindy dan para Guest(s) yang sudah meninggalkan review kalian._

#DeepBow

Tanpa kalian mungkin lil udah nelantarin fic ini.. #plak XD

Anyway, lil harap ini bukan terakhir kalinya lil update cerita ini, masih 5 chapter tersisa kalau cerita ini sesuai rencana. _Yeah, Wish me Luck.._

Notes:

Update bulan ini akan sedikit lama karena lil akan tugas selama 3 minggu, jadi harus pinter cari waktu.. selama menunggu, kalau kalian sudah baca ceritanya dan sampai pada paragraf ini,

Kindly Give me your Review Please XD

Thank you so much...

-Lilcutebear-


	7. Chapter 7 : Ha Sungwoon

_Series of Loves Surounding Hwang Minhyun During Produce 101_

.

 **Chapter 7**

 ** _Ha Sungwoon_**

.

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

.

 **Summary:**

Semua Kejadian yang terjadi baik didepan maupun dibelakang layar Produce 101.

Dan tentunya yang melibatkan member favorite kita, Hwang Minhyun...

.

.

.

* * *

Ha Sungwoon membenci Hwang Minhyun, amat sangat membencinya.

Ia merasa Tuhan sangatlah tidak adil ketika menciptakan sosok Hwang Minhyun. Ia tampan, memiliki postur tubuh yang sempurna, suara lembut dan indah, dan yang paling Sungwoon benci ialah, banyak sekali orang yang berlomba-lomba untuk bisa dekat dengannya karena kepribadiannya yang hangat.

Sungwoon selalu diajarkan untuk tetap positif dalam segala situasi. Tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa menampik perasaan iri dengki setiap melihat sosok Hwang Minhyun.

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak tahu kapan perasaan benci itu muncul, tapi yang ia tahu awal dari ketidaksukaanya adalah saat ia melihat sosok Hyunbin mendatangi grup mereka waktu penentuan kelompok tim vokal. 'Kenapa anak yang bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas itu berada di grup ini?' Keluh Sungwoon, 'Ini grup Vocal kan?'

Sungwoon memandang anggota grup lainnya berusaha mencari teman satu pikiran, tapi anehnya tidak ada yang bermuka masam sepertinya. Jaehwan dan Jisung tersenyum saat melihat Hyunbin datang, bahkan Minhyun langsung memeluk Hyunbin saat ia menghampiri mereka.

"Senang melihat kau disini Hyun-ah.." Ia memeluk Hyunbin yang tampak tersipu malu saat melihat senyuman Minhyun.

"Hyung, maafkan aku seandainya aku merepotkanmu.." Bisik Hyunbin pelan.

Minhyun hanya tertawa melihat Hyunbin yang menunduk lesu, "Ya ampun Bin, Kita bahkan belum mulai berlatih dan kau sudah merasa _down_.. Mana semangat seorang Kwon Hmm..?" Minhyun mengusapi lembut surai pink milik Hyunbin membuat Sungwoon mendengus kesal.

"Minhyun, maaf kalau aku menyela kalian. Tapi mengapa Hyunbin berada di Vocal team? Aku penasaran apakah Hyunbin menguasai teknik vokal dasar dengan baik? Kalau ia tidak menguasai satupun teknik vokal dasar, aku enggan menerimanya didalam grup ini.." Ucapan Sungwoon membuat Hyunbin yang berada didalam pelukan Minhyun terpaku dan menegang. Minhyun terdiam dan memandang Sungwoon.

"Aku yakin Hyunbin menguasainya, ya kan Bin?" Hyunbin memandang ragu Minhyun, namun Minhyun hanya menggenggam tangannya erat berusaha memberikan keberanian kepada pemuda bermarga Kwon itu.

"Sepertinya aku tahu beberapa hal Hyung.." Jawabnya dengan amat pelan.

Membuat Sungwoon mendengus semakin kasar.

"Aku tidak mau direpotkan dengan bocah ingusan" Ujarnya pedas.

"Aku mengerti Hyung, Hyunbin akan berlatih bersamaku.." Jawab Minhyun sopan.

Sungwoon semakin merasa kesal melihat Minhyun yang terus melindungi Hyunbin, dengan langkah kaki yang disentakan ia pergi dari ruang latihan. Membuat Minhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Maafkan sikap Sungwoon yah Min, aku akan berbicara dengannya.." Jisung menghampiri Minhyun usai perselisihan singkat mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung, Aku mengerti kekhawatiran Sungwoon Hyung" Ucap Minhyun sambil memandang kearah Hyunbin yang tampak menyesal telah merepotkan Minhyun.

"Tapi Hyung, Pilihan lagu kita memang akan menyulitkan Hyunbin. Vocal Range untuk Downpour sangatlah tinggi, aku tidak akan yakin Hyunbin bisa mencapainya." Ucap Jaehwan ragu.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita menurunkan Pitch-nya agar bisa diraih oleh Hyunbin?" Minhyun memandang Jaehwan.

Jaehwan bertatapan singkat dengan Jisung, "Kau bisa meng-arasemennya?" Tanya Jisung gelisah.

"Akan kuusahakan, sehingga besok kita sudah bisa mulai berlatih.." Jawab Minhyun sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

.

* * *

.

"Sungwoon hyung ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" Minhyun menghampiri Sungwoon yang tengah makan siang dengan Taehyun disampingnya.

Sungwoon menatap malas Minhyun, hatinya masih diliputi kekesalan karena sikap Minhyun sebelumnya. Tapi tatapannya melunak saat melihat kantung mata Minhyun yang amat kenatara.

"Ada apa?"

"Mengenai aransemen lagu Downpour, aku menurunkan sedikit pitch lagunya. Tapi aku memastikan Cakupan Vocal-mu tetap bisa terpenuhi meski kita menurunkan pitch lagu.." Minhyun menyerahkan sebuah MP3 player kepada Sungwoon yang diterima Sungwoon dengan heran.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah demo lagu yang sudah diturunkan Pitchnya"

"Kau meng-aransemen ulang lagu ini?"

"Iya, aku menyanyikan demo-nya singkat. Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu terlebih dahulu Hyung sebelum melanjutkan.."

Sungwoon menatap Minhyun tercengang. Disampingnya Taehyun berceletuk "Kau meng-aransemen lagu dalam semalam?" Minhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Taehyun dan tersenyum malu, "Ahh, Aku dibantu oleh Dongho, Taehyun hyung"

Taehyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Minhyun, Melihat senyuman Taehyun Sungwoon lagi-lagi merasakan perasaan iri di hatinya. "Akan ku dengarkan, tapi jangan harap aku mudah dipuaskan yah.." Sungwoon mengambil MP3 Player tersebut dan bangkit dari duduknya, "Ayo Kita pergi Taehyun.." Taehyun memandang Sungwoon bingung, "Ah, Oke.. Sampai nanti Minhyun" Taehyun melambai singkat kearah Minhyun.

Minhyun mengigiti bibirnya sedih melihat sikap Sungwoon.

.

* * *

.

Sungwoon mengenakan Earphone miliknya untuk mendengarkan lagu yang sudah di-aransemen oleh Minhyun, menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding mencoba meresapi lantunan melodi yang berputar dari MP3 Player tersebut, Suara Lembut Minhyun menyapa pendengarannya saat ia menyanyikan bait pertama dari lagu Downpour membuat Sungwoon merinding mendengarkan suara yang seakan menyusup kedalam relung hatinya.

'Ini hanya untuk Demo dan ia sudah menyanyi sebagus ini?' Batin Sungwoon bergemuruh dengan perasaan iri yang tidak bisa ia tepis. Mendengarkan keseluruhan lagu membuatnya merasa menciut, meski kualitas vocalnya sendiri tidak bisa dibilang buruk bahkan bisa dibilang kemampuan vocalnya lebih dari bagus menurut penilaian para juri, tapi mendengar suara Minhyun yang sarat akan emosi membuat Sungwoon merasa kagum.

Suara Minhyun tidaklah se-powerfull miliknya, suara itu sangat lembut dan halus seperti kapas. Namun mampu menggetarkan hati Sungwoon yang mendengarnya. Tangan Sungwoon mengepal keras saat lagi-lagi perasaan dengki itu timbul.

Ia merasa terancam dengan sosok Hwang Minhyun.

.

* * *

.

Minhyun benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk mengajari Hyunbin sendiri. Usai mendapatkan persetujuan Sungwoon, ia langsung menyelesaikan lagu untuk penampilan mereka. Pembagian bagian pun sudah ia tetapkan, membuat terkejut beberapa member saat melihat distribusi part yang disampaikan Minhyun.

"Hyung, kau hanya menyanyi diawal dan diakhir saja?" Jaehwan menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin Sungwoon tanyakan.

"Oh, aku juga melakukan beberapa harmoni dibagian reff Jaehwanie.." Jawab Minhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Kau tidak menyanyikan satupun Killing part di lagu ini Hyun, Bagaimana kau bisa menonjol nanti?" Ucap Jisung.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Kita satu kelompok kan? Killing part atau tidak aku mempunyai bagian untuk dinyanyikan, begitupun kalian.. Selama masing-masing anggota bisa menampilkan bagiannya dengan baik aku yakin seluruh tim akan bersinar." Ucapnya berseri.

Sungwoon langsung merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

Ia merasa kata-kata Minhyun secara tidak langsung dialamatkan kepadanya yang sebelumnya bersikeras untuk mendapatkan bagian utama saat mereka akan mendistribusikan bagian masing-masing anggota.

"Apakah kalian setuju dengan pembagian ini?" Tanya Minhyun memandang seluruh anggota tim.

Yang lain mengangguk singkat meski beberapa tampak ragu, tinggal dirinya saja yang masih terdiam.

"Sungwoon hyung?" Ucap Minhyun.

"Kau menurunkan pitch untuk membuat Hyunbin bersinar, membagi rata Killing part dengan yang lain sementara kau hanya menyanyikan sedikit bagian saja dari lagu ini padahal kau bisa membuat lagu ini menjadi sempurna dengan suaramu... Kenapa?" Sungwoon menatap Minhyun, perasaan irinya membuat ia semakin tidak suka dengan sikap heroik Minhyun.

Minhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sungwoon. Ia memandang Sungwoon gelisah sambil mengigiti bibirnya tanda ia ragu.

"Bukan begitu Hyung, aku hanya merasa inilah yang terbaik.." Ucap Minhyun ragu.

Sungwoon mendengus pelan, "Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan?"

JLEB

Ucapan Sungwoon membuat para member terkesiap, sementara Minhyun seakan menatap tidak percaya kearah Sungwoon, pandangan matanya menyiratkan perasaan terluka mendengar perkataan Sungwoon.

"Hyung, A-apa maksudmu?" Bisik Minhyun bergetar.

"Aku benci dengan sikap heroikmu, Kau mengorbankan dirimu seakan ingin menunjukan bahwa kau lebih baik dibanding kita semua, begitu kan?"

"Ha Sungwoon, hentikan!" Jisung yang awalnya hanya diam melangkah maju berdiri diatara Sungwoon dan Minhyun.

Sungwoon hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat sikap Jisung, "Well, kau mau menjadi _Human Sacrifice_ atau tidak itu bukanlah urusanku. Kalau memang itu maumu, dengan senang hati aku terima.." Sungwoon membalikan badannya dari hadapan Minhyun dan bersiap pergi dari ruangan yang terasa menyesakan dada itu.

"Hyung, kenapa kau membenciku?" Bisikan lirih Minhyun membuat Sungwoon menghentikan langkahnya. Kata-kata Minhyun seperti menusuk hatinya dengan belati tajam.

'Benci, apakah aku membenci Minhyun?' Ia mengepalkan tangannya keras, sebelum kembali melangkah pergi dari ruangan latihan.

.

* * *

.

Sungwoon menatap ragu kearah pintu ruang latihan. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan diri kemarin saat pembagian bagian dilakukan. Tapi ia memang tidak bisa menutupi perasaan iri yang ia rasakan, ia tidak tahu mengapa melihat sikap Minhyun dalam melindungi Hyunbin dan bagaimana ia mengorbankan dirinya demi yang lain membuatnya merasa geram.

'Apa aku cemburu?' batin Sungwoon. Tapi untuk apa dia cemburu? Ia bahkan tidak terlalu menyukai Minhyun karena sifatnya yang terlalu baik. Atau aku iri karena aku ingin menerima perhatian seperti itu juga?

Sungwoo menarik nafas dan menahannya sambil membuka pintu ruang latihan.

KRIET

Beberapa member tengah berlatih menghafalkan lirik bagian mereka bersama Minhyun, mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Sungwoon berdiri canggung didepan pintu melihat para member yang menatapnya terdiam.

"Sungwoon hyung! Ayo kesini, kita baru mulai berlatih.." Suara ceria Minhyun membuat Sungwoon terpaku ditempatnya.

Sungwoon berjalan perlahan mendekati anggota kelompoknya yang tengah duduk melingkar, Minhyun segera menggeser posisinya memberi ruang kepada Sungwoon untuk duduk diantara ia dan Jisung.

Sungwoon duduk dengan enggan, perasaannya masih merasa tidak enak akan sikapnya kemarin. Sehingga ia lebih banyak diam dalam sesi latihan mereka.

Ia bisa merasakan tangan Minhyun yang sesekali meremas tangannya disela-sela waku istirahatnya dan perhatian-perhatian kecil yang ia sematkan disetiap tindakannya. Para member pun menegur Sungwoon seperti biasa seakan kejadian kemarin itu tidak ada.

Hyunbin bahkan membawakan botol minum Sungwoon dan memberikan kepadanya diwaktu istirahat. Sungwoon menerima botol yang dibawakan Hyunbin heran, kenapa bahkan seorang Hyunbin pun masih tetap bersikap baik kepadanya.

Tawa renyah Minhyun membuat Sungwoon mengalihkan pandangannya, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Jaehwan menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Minhyun dan bagaimana Jisung yang asyik bercerita lucu untuk memancing tawa Minhyun, entah kenapa mendengar suara itu membuat sudut-sudut bibir Sungwoon seakan ikut tertarik untuk ikut tertawa dan tersenyum.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa tertawa selepas itu?'

Usai latihan hari itu Sungwoon berniat segera pergi dari tempat yang terasa menyesakan dadanya itu. Ia mempercepat gerakannya membereskan peralatannya. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat tangan Minhyun menjulurkan sebuah handuk bersih kepadanya.

"Hyung, Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini.." Minhyun tersenyum manis sekali menatap Sungwoon.

Sungwoon menerima handuk tersebut dan menatap Minhyun, wajah manis itu masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Minhyun-ah, maafkan sikap kekanak-kanakkan ku kemarin" Sungwoon menundukan wajahnya malu.

Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan mendudukan dirinya di depan Sungwoon, "Hyung, kalau ada yang seharusnya meminta maaf orang itu adalah aku Hyung.." Ucap Minhyun.

"Aku tidak memikirkan perasaan kalian saat mengambil keputusan dan membagi bagian untuk dinyanyikan.. Akulah yang egois hyung.." Minhyun tertunduk sedih didepan Sungwoon.

"Kau, egois? Ayolah Minhyun kau orang paling tidak egois yang pernah kutemui" Bantah Sungwoon.

"Tapi aku memang bersikap egois dengan memaksakan keinginanku tanpa mendengarkan pendapat kalian Hyung, membuat diriku seolah-olah orang yang baik. Itu namanya egois Hyung.." Minhyun kini meremasi kedua tangannya.

"Pantas saja Hyung membenciku.." Bisiknya lirih.

Sungwoon tersentak mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"A-aku tidak membencimu Minhyun-ah.. Kemarin aku saja yang kekanak-kanakkan. Sikap mu kemarin membuatku merasa malu karena selalu berpikir egois dan memikirkan diriku sendiri. Karena itu aku merasa iri denganmu" Suara Sungwoon bergetar diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau iri kepadaku hyung?" Minhyun kini menggengam tangan Sungwoon yang terasa dingin.

"Kau terlalu sempurna menurutku Minhyun-ah. Kau tinggi, fisikmu rupawan, belum lagi suaramu yang sangat lembut dan indah. Kepribadianmu pun sangat hangat, membuat orang-orang yang berada disekelilingmu merasa senang dan nyaman. Semua itu membuatku iri dengan dirimu karena sekuat apapun aku berusaha, tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya karena fisikku. Sifatku pun tidak sehangat dirimu" Minhyun memeluk Sungwoon yang bergetar.

"Sungwoon Hyung, jangan menangis.." Minhyun mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan air mata Sungwoon membasahi kaos training miliknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membencimu, kau terlalu sempurna, terlalu baik Minhyunnie.." Sungwoon membalas pelukan Minhyun.

"Maafkan aku..."

Minhyun mengelusi punggung Sungwoon, berusaha menenangkan Hyungnya tersebut.

"Kau terlalu memandang baik diriku Sungwoon Hyung, karena aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira.." Bisik Minhyun pelan.

.

* * *

.

Sungwoon memandang penuh harap saat memasuki ruang Performance yang ia tuju. Hatinya langsung merasa lega melihat Minhyun berada diruangan itu bersama dengan Jaehwan. Ia menghampiri Minhyun dan Jaehwan yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

Sejak mereka saling membuka diri usai latihan Downpour, Sungwoon merasa ia menjadi lebih dekat dengan Minhyun. Meski hasil dari penampilannya tidak sesuai dengan harapan Sungwoon, meski peringkatnya malah semakin menurun berbanding terbalik dengan Minhyun yang malah semakin melesat. Pandangan menyesal Minhyun saat melihat peringkat mereka membuatnya merasa tidak enak, sehingga ia berusaha menampik perasaan iri yang ia rasakan.

"Senang melihatmu disini Sungwoon hyung" Ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungwoon membalas senyuman Minhyun dan duduk disampingnya, "Semoga kita bisa satu tim lagi yah Minhyun-ah.." ucapan Sungwoon di-amini oleh Minhyun dan Jaehwan.

.

* * *

.

Sungwoon mengigit bibirnya gelisah saat melihat Minhyun ikut mengangkat tangannya saat pemilihan posisi Center untuk Never, selain Minhyun ada juga Guanlin yang ikut mengangkat tangannya.

'Melawan mereka berdua, tidak mungkin aku bisa' Sungwoon mengigit bibirnya gelisah.

"Posisi center sementara akan diberikan kepada Minhyun dan Guanlin" Suara Jonghyun membangkitkan kembali perasaan benci Sungwoon terhadap Minhyun.

'Kenapa kau memilih untuk menjadi center? Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa posisi itu akan menolongku untuk bangkit? Kukira kau peduli padaku Minhyun-ah..' Rentetan perasaan negatif kembali Sungwoon rasakan. Ia kembali merasakan iri dan dengki kepada Minhyun. Ia bahkan membuang mukanya saat Minhyun menatapnya gelisah sambil mengigiti bibirnya.

'Aku membencimu Hwang Minhyun'

.

* * *

.

"Sungwoon hyung..." Minhyun menghampiri Sungwoon yang sedang mencuci mukanya di wastafel.

Sungwoon diam saja mengacuhkan Minhyun yang memandangnya sedih, ia pun melangkah mengambil tissue yang ada dan pergi melewati Minhyun pergi saja.

"Sungwoon Hyung..." Bisik Minhyun lirih.

.

* * *

.

"Aku memilih Kim Jaehwan, diriku, Ong Seongwoo, Kim Jonghyun, Park Woojin, Lee Daehwi dan..." Minhyun menatap Sungwoon yang mengigiti bibirnya gelisah, "Lai guanlin..."

.

* * *

.

"Sungwoon hyung kumohon dengarkan aku dulu.." Sungwoon menyentakan tangan Minhyun yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Apa lagi yang perlu aku dengarkan?" Kau jelas lebih memilih Jaehwan dan Guanlin dibanding aku..." Sungwoon berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar karena perasaan cemburu yang menguasai dirinya.

"Aku memiliki alasan Hyung, kumohon dengarkan aku.." Minhyun berusaha menahan Sungwoon yang berusaha pergi.

"Hyung, kumohon..." Minhyun menatap Sungwoon sedih tapi perasaan Sungwoon terasa kebas saat ini karena sosok yang sangat ia harapkan untuk memilihnya kini malah membuangnya.

Ia menggosok matanya yang terasa memanas dengan gusar.

"Aku tidak sudi berbicara denganmu Hwang Minhyun, Aku benci Kepadamu..."

DEG

Minhyun melepaskan pegangannya tiba-tiba, matanya membulat mendengar ucapan Sungwoon. Perasaan sakit seketika melingkupi hatinya, ia memandang nanar Sungwoon yang sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan airmatanya.

"Aku membencimu, amat membencimu...Aku membencimu Hwang Minhyun"

Kata-kata Sungwoon bagaikan belati beracun yang menyayat hati Minhyun, ia memandang Sungwoon yang berlari menjauhinya.

'Maafkan aku Hyung, maafkan aku... Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu' Batin Minhyun sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih.

.

* * *

.

.

Sungwoon meminum air berisi gelas yang diberikan Taehyun kepadanya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa lolos bersama 10 orang lainnya menjadi member Wanna One. Ia kembali mengenang detak-detik menegangkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat dimana tersisa namanya, Sewoon, Dongho dan Jonghyun.

'Berat sekali saat itu' Pikirnya.

'Aku tidak menyangka akulah yang terpilih' Pikirnya bersyukur.

Ia mengambil gelas kosong miliknya, berniat membuangnya sampai ia mendengar sebuah percakapan dilorong koridor.

"Kau tahu melihat Minhyun hyung menangis seperti itu orang pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa sebenarnya ia termasuk kedalam peserta yang debut." Suara Seonho sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Sungwoon.

"Hmm... Minhyun hyung pasti merasa sangat terpukul" Kali ini sepertinya adalah suara Guanlin pikir Sungwoon.

"Apalagi 4 orang yang tersisa adalah Jonghyun Hyung, Sewoon hyung, Dongho Hyung dan Sungwoon hyung..."

"Kau benar, setelah semua usahanya untuk mengangkat Sungwoon hyung dan kini, ternyata ia malah harus kehilangan Jonghyun Hyung..."

BRAK

Sungwoon segera bersembunyi di lorong terdekat sambil menahan nafas. Gelas plastiknya yang terjatuh ia abaikan begitu saja.

"Aku sempat kaget ketika ia melarang kita untuk mengangkat tangan saat evaluasi dance, ternyata ia memberi kesempatan kepada Sungwoon hyung untuk bangkit..." Seonho menatap Guanlin, "Dan saat ia lebih memilihmu dibanding Sungwoon hyung" Guanlin ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Awalnya aku berterimakasih karena ia telah menyelamatkanmu, namun ternyata alasan sebenernya ia tidak memilih Sungwoon hyung karena Show Time lah alasan Sungwoon hyung bersinar, ya kan?" Sungwoon bisa melihat Guanlin mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Seonho.

"Aku hanya berharap Minhyun hyung dan Sungwoon hyung bisa dekat lagi.."

"Aku masih terbayang ekspresi Minhyun hyung yang terlihat terluka sehabis dari kamar mandi usai pemilihan tim never, aku mengetahui dari Kenta Hyung kalau Sungwoon hyung dan Minhyun hyung ternyata bertengkar.. EH, SUNGWOON HYUNG?" Seonho langsung menghentikan obrolannya dengan Guanlin dan memandang kaget sosok Sungwoon yang tampak terkejut ditempatnya berdiri, gelas plastik yang baru ia ambil tampak sadar diremasnya.

"Sungwoon hyung?" Guanlin berusaha mendekati Sungwoon.

"Apa yang kalian katakan itu, apakah benar?"Bisik Sungwoon lirih.

Seonho dan Guanlin saling bertukar pandangan ragu, "I-iya Sungwoon Hyung, maafkan kami membicarakanmu..."

Sungwoon hanya menggeleng dan menatap kedua trainee Cube itu sambil tersenyum sendu, "Kalian tahu dimana Minhyun?"

Karena Sungwoon tahu, banyak permintaan maaf yang harus ia sampaikan kepada Minhyun.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

End Part 7 – Ha Sungwoon

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lil Corner Box:**

Finally Chapter 7 Finish!

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah baca dan dukung cerita ini!

Makasih juga buat tim reviewer yang selalu beri lil semangat untuk terus nulis...

Tanpa kalian, Lil mah apa, Cuma butiran debuuu... #EEAA

Gak kerasa udah hampir 4 bulan lil buat cerita ini, dan ini masih jauh dari selesai XD #PLAK

Karena temanya yang agak berat, bikin Lil harus benar2 kuras ide bikinnya.

Jadi jangan lupa tinggalin review kalian yah

-Lilcutebear-


	8. Chapter 8 : Bae Jinyoung

_¤Series of Loves Surounding Hwang Minhyun During Produce 101¤_

 **Chapter 8**

 ** _Bae Jinyoung_**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

.

 **Summary:**

Semua Kejadian yang terjadi baik didepan maupun dibelakang layar Produce 101.

Dan tentunya yang melibatkan member favorite kita, Hwang Minhyun...

* * *

.

Menurut Bae Jinyoung, mengikuti acara Produce 101 adalah suatu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Namun bertemu dengan Hwang Minhyun, merubah segalanya..

.

* * *

Jinyoung menghela nafas berat usai penampilan Boys in Luv-nya tadi, ia mengigit bibirnya keras saat melihat hasil pengumuman performance-nya. Grup-nya memang menang, tapi ia merasa kemenangan ini terasa hampa dan kosong. Ia tidak sedikitpun merasa bangga dan senang karena kemenangannya.

Saat ini ia tengah berbaring diatas barak tidurnya dengan tab miliknya berada di pangkuan, ia kembali mengigit bibirnya gelisah saat mencari artikel mengenai penampilannya hari ini, ratusan komen yang membanjiri dunia maya rata-rata menghujat keberanian tim mereka untuk menggunakan nama 'Avenger'.

Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tahu kalau grupnya memang tidak pantas menyandang gelar tersebut. Dinamika grup mereka kacau tidak terasa harmonisasi grup dalam penampilan mereka, seua terasa sibuk untuk menunjukan bakat masing-masing. ia pun paham bahwa Mereka murni menang karena popularitas belaka.

Ia mengigit bibirnya kelu karena rasa sakit yang ia rasa saat membaca komentar-komentar pedas,

 _"Mereka menang karena isinya para trainee populer saja, tanpa skill"_

 _"Curang, mereka curang. Penampilan mereka lebih buruk dari tim lainnya.."_

 _"Sudah lihat ending scene mereka, OMG wajah pas-pasan mereka sungguh mengganggu penglihatan ku"_

 _"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat dari wajah Bae Jinyoung, wajahnya yang kecil mirip seorang pesakitan"_

Dan banyak komentar pedas lainnya yang membuat telinga Jinyoung memerah saat membacanya. 'Kenapa mereka kejam sekali?' Batinnya.

'Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku berada disini' Ia menggosok matanya yang terasa memanas.

'Aku memang manusia gagal' Jinyoung berusaha meredakan getaran tangannya karena usahanya menahan isakan tangisnya. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan teman-teman sekamarnya yang tengah beristirahat.

Usai menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menetralisir kondisi hatinya. Ia kembali men-scroll video performance lainnya dan tatapannya tertuju ke Video penampilan team Sorry-Sorry, ia membuka video tersebut dan menonton dengan seksama bagaimana penampilan salah satu tim yang mampu membuat para trainee berdecak kagum karena eksekusi penampilan yang baik.

Jinyoung mendecakan lidahnya kagum, sedari awal aura team Justice League memang sudah kentara dari awal pemilihan anggota grup kelompok, dan semuanya karena orang itu.

Karena seorang Hwang Minhyun, sang Pioneer grup, telah memilih dan membuat tim paling kuat yang ada di acara ini menurut Jinyoung. Ia tidak bisa menghapus perasaan iri dan kagum ketika mendengar nama-nama Trainee yang dipanggil oleh Minhyun, semuanya terasa superior dan lengkap.

Jinyoung tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berpikir begitu, sampai ia membaca sebuah komen yang seakan menyuarakan isi hatinya.

 _"Hwang Minhyun tampaknya cocok menjadi seorang producer, ia benar-benar memilih anggota tim dengan baik. Menurutku, inilah Legend Grup di acara ini.."_

 _"Aku harap mereka semua bisa debut, Karena inilah avenger team sesungguhnya.."_.

'Aku tahu, aku saja malu memanggil tim-ku sebagai tim avenger' Batin Jinyoung kelu.

Ia menatap sosok Minhyun didalam videonya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang memanggil dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja ini tampan. Karena menurut Jinyoung, definisi tampan yang sesunggunya adalah sosok Hwang Minhyun itu sendiri.

'Ia terasa bersinar, terasa berbeda...' Jinyoung mengigit bibirnya.

'Suaranya bahkan sangat indah..' Perasaan negatif mulai menyelimuti hatinya, ia memang bukan orang yang ceria pada dasarnya dan melihat Minhyun yang bersinar terang terasa membutakan Jinyoung dan membuat hatinya sesak.

'Oke Bae Jinyoung, cukup sudah kita meratapi nasib hari ini' ia menepuk kedua pipinya pelan, guna mengusir perasaan sesak yang ia rasa. Dirinya menguap lebar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Ia mengusap matanya yang terasa letih, diliriknya jam di tab miliknya dan ia menghela nafas berat saat melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukan larut malam. Sedang ia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali besok untuk persiapan pemilihan vocal performance.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan sosok Minhyun terbayang dalam benaknya, 'Alangkah enaknya kalau aku bisa satu grup dengan Minhyun-Sunbae' ia tersenyum getir 'Tapi apa untungnya buat sunbae? Aku hanya akan merepotkannya' Jinyoung tertawa miris, entah sejak kapan dirinya menjadi begitu pesimis.

Video penampilan Sorry-sorry kembali terbayang dan ia merasakan dirinya kembali bergetar oleh perasaan sakit yang tidak bisa ia definisikan. Ia meyusupkan wajahnya dalam bantal miliknya, berusaha meredam tangisan yang terancam lolos dari bibirnya.

Ia kesepian dan sendirian, ia tidak memiliki satupun teman disini. Semua terasa tidak terjangkau olehnya, tanpa ia sadari dirinya kini sudah menangis tanpa suara hingga ia jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya

* * *

.

"Bae Jinyoung, jangan menundukan kepalamu saat kau sedang bernyanyi... Bagaimana Penonton bisa melihat ekpresimu kalau kau terus menunduk seperti itu?" Pelatih vocal mereka menegur Jinyoung yang sedari tadi terus saja menunduk saat membawakan bagiannya.

Jinyoung mengangkat sedikit wajahnya melihat puluhan pasang mata kini menatapnya, tiba-tiba perutnya dipenuhi rasa mual yang tidak bisa ia tahan membuat dirinya merasa ingin memuntahkan komponen makan siang mereka.

Jinyoung kembali menundukan kepalanya sambil menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan mual yang ia rasa.

"Bae Jinyoung kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara khawatir sang vocal trainee kembali menyapa pendengarannya, tapi Jinyoung masih tetap enggan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia takut rasa mual itu kembali menyerangnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Yumi-Seonsagnim" ucapnya serak.

Jung Yumi, sang vocal trainee hanya menghela nafas. Dan menyuruh trainee berikutnya untuk menyanyikan bagiannya.

* * *

.

Jinyoung mencuci mukanya di wastafel toilet, diusapnya berkali-kali wajahnya yang terasa pias entah karena kurang tidur semalam atau karena perasaan jelek yang terus menggelayuti hatinya.

Ia merabai perutnya yang terasa mual, 'Kenapa harus sekarang?'

Jinyoung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang tampak kacau, ia mengepalkan tangannya saat mengingat kegugupannya saat latihan vocal tadi. 'Kenapa perutku terasa mual saat pelatih memanggilku?' 'Kenapa aku takut untuk mengangkat wajahku?' Jinyoung menggenggam permukaan wastafel erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tubuhnya bergetar tanpa ia sadari, perasaan mual kembali ia rasakan namun segera ia coba tekan dengan menggigiti bibirnya keras.

"Jinyoung-ah?" Sebuah suara lembut memecah konsentrasinya, membuat ia membuka matanya yang terpejam dan menatap sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini, dibelakangnya sosok Hwang Minhyun tampak tengah menatap khawatir dirinya.

"Jinyoung-ah kau tidak apa-apa?" Minhyun menghampiri Jinyoung yang tampak menegang di tempatnya ia berdiri.

Jinyoung langsung menundukan dirinya dan melangkah mundur saat Minhyun mendekat.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Sunbae jangan mendekat" Jinyoung mengenggam lengan kanannya tanda ia gugup dan berusaha menghindari Minhyun yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Tapi Jinyoung-ah.." Minhyun seakan tidak peduli dengan peringatan Jinyoung terus berusaha mendekatinya.

"JA-JANGAN.. Mmff" Jinyoung langsung menutup mulutnya dan berlari kearah wastafel terdekat dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Minhyun terbeliak kaget melihat kondisi Jinyoung dan segera berlari menghampiri Jinyoung untuk mengelusi pundak trainee C9 itu.

'HUEK'

Jinyoung terus memuntahkan semua isi makan siangnya hingga ia merasa hampir tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia keluarkan. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal dan kini tengah bersandar lemah disisi wastafel, Minhyun masih setia mengelusi lengan Jinyoung yang kini tampak lebih kacau dari sebelumnya.

Tubuh Jinyoung bergetar, ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini tapi ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya lebih lanjut didepan Minhyun yang kini menyodorkan beberapa lembar tissue kearahnya.

Ia mengambil tissue itu dalam diam dan mengusap mulut dan wajahnya. Namun tubuhnya yang masih terus bergetar tidak lepas dari perhatian Minhyun. Ketika ia membuang tissue yang diberikan Minhyun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika dirinya dipeluk oleh Minhyun.

Pelukan yang terasa menghangatkan tubuh Jinyoung yang bergetar, seakan memancing seluruh perasan sakit yang Jinyoung pendam dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, isakan pertamanya luruh dalam pundak Minhyun. Bersama dengan lelehan air matanya yang terus mengalir dari matanya ia mengisak dalam pelukan Minhyun.

.

Minhyun mengelusi rambut Jinyoun sambil tetap memeluk erat tubuh pemuda kelahiran tahun 2000 itu. Ia hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Jinyoung meluapkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Membiarkan ia menangis dalam pelukannya.

Tubuh Jinyoung yang bergetar halus membangkitkan sikap protektif Minhyun. Ia kini mengelusi pundak Jinyoung lembut dan membisikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Jinyoung.

.

Jinyoung mengangkat wajahnya enggan, ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya hingga kehilangan kontrol diri didepan Minhyun. Tapi pelukan Minhyun yang terasa nyaman dan hangat tanpa sadar meruntuhkan pertahanan Jinyoung. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri perasaannya yang terasa jauh lebih lega usai menangis.

Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab, ia mendapati Minhyun tersenyum kearahnya dan menyodorkan Jinyoung beberapa lembar tissue yang diterima Jinyoung dengan penuh rasa terimakasih.

"Ma-maafkan aku Ssunbae.." Suara serak Jinyoung menyapa pendengaran Minhyun.

"Hyung saja cukup, Jinhyoung-ah" Minhyun menggenggam tangan Jinyoung yang bebas dan mengelusi permukaan tangan sang empu.

"Aku harap kau sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang" Ucap Minhyun lembut.

Jinyoung memandang Minhyun ragu sebelum kembali menundukan wajahnya.

"I-iyah, maaf merepokan S-sunbae" Minhyun seakan mengerti dengan keraguan Jinyoung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kapanpun kau membutuhkan teman atau tempat untuk bercerita jangan segan untuk menghampiri aku yah?" Minhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jinyoung yang menunduk, membuat Jinyoung mau tidak mau menatapnya, tatapan tulus Minhyun membuat Jinyoung akhirnya mengangguk meski masih diliputi keraguan.

Melihatnya Minhyun tersenyum lega dan kembali memeluk Jinyoung erat.

"Kau tidak sendirian Jinyoungie..." Minhyun berucap lembut sambil mengelusi pucuk kepala Jinyoung.

"Te-terima kasih Ssun- Eh, Minhyun h-hyung" Jinyoung langsung meralat ucapannya ketika melihat Minhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu yah.."

Satu pelukan singkat dan Minhyun meninggalkan Jinyoung dalam kabin kecil itu sendirian.

* * *

.

Usai peristiwa dikabin wastafel itu, Minhyun benar-benar menjadi lebih perhatian terhadap Jinyoung. Sesekali ia kan mengelusi punggung Jinyoung saat evaluasi vokal mereka dan memberikan pelukan-pelukan singkat setiap mereka bertemu pasca latihan.

Jinyoung tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan, rasa gugup yang biasanya menyelimuti dirinya saat harus tampil didepan umum lama kelamaaan mulai berkurang ketika ia melihat wajah tersenyum Minhyun diantara para Trainee.

Tanpa ia sadari sosok Minhyun menjadi kekuatan baginya, menghilangkan perasaan-perasaan negatif yang selama ini melingkupi dirinya..

* * *

.

Evaluasi vocal performance mereka Jinyoung memandang eye-patch yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Pandangannya menerawang pada kejadian yang terjadi setelah gladi resik mereka. Selama ini kehadiran Minhyun sedikit banyak mampu menghilangkan perasaan mual yang ia rasakan saat harus tampil didepan para trainee dan guru vokal mereka.

Tapi disaat gladi resik pertama mereka sebelum pertunjukan final, lagi-lagi Jinyoung merasakan rasa mual itu kembali. Wajahnya langsung memucat dan ia pun segera berlari kearah wastafel terdekat.

'HUEK'

Lagi-lagi ia memuntahkan isi perutnya, tangannya kembali bergetar 'Kumohon tubuhku' Batinnya.

'Bekerja sama lah dengan ku untuk saat ini' Ia berusaha menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya namun menghadapi ribuan pasang mata menatapnya membuat perutnya kembali terasa mual dan ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Jinyoung hyung?" Suara Seonho yang cemas memanggilnya membuatnya menengadahkan kepalanya. Dibelakang Seonho tampak Minhyun yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Jinyoung-ah, Gwenchana?" Minhyun menatap kondisi Jinyoung yang tertunduk lesu dan menatap Soenho yang tengah menatap Jinyoung khawatir.

"Seonho, bisa keluar sebentar?" Pinta Minhyun lembut.

Seonho menatap Minhyun sebentar sambil mengigiti bibirnya, tapi melihat pandangan Minhyun yang seakan tidak ingin dibantah membuatnya mau tidak mau mengangguk dan meninggalkan Minhyun.

Minhyun memasuki kabin kecil itu perlahan, ia bisa melihat pundak Jinyoung yang bergetar menahan tangisnya.

Dibalikannya tubuh Jinyoung, dan kembali pelukan hangat seorang Hwang Minhyun menyelimuti tubuh Jinyoung.

"Serangan gugup yang kau derita dipicu oleh _Stage Fright_ yang kau rasakan bukan?" Minhyun mengusapi tubuh Jinyoung yang bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Menjadi seorang idol bagi seorang yang memiliki _Stage Fright_ amatlah sulit Jinyoungie", Jinyoung menegang mendengar ucapan Minhyun "Tapi bukan tidak mungkin"

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah eye-patch dari saku celana yang ia kenakan.

"Kau tidak bisa menutup kedua matamu saat berada diatas panggung, tapi aku kira satu mata tidak akan bermasalah bukan?"

Jinyoung menatap Minhyun bingung yang menyerahkan eye-patch tersebut kepada dirinya.

"Kau bisa mengenakan ini nanti, mudah-mudahan bisa mengurangi perasaan gugup dan mual saat dipanggung" Minhyun tersenyum menatap Jinyoung yang seakan baru memahami maksud perbuatan Minhyun.

"Tapi, aku memberikan ini karena keadaan darurat saja Jinyoungie..." Minhyun mengelus surai madu Jinyoung.

"Cepat atau lambat kau harus menghadapi ketakutanmu..." Minhyun memandang Jinyoung yang terdiam, "Hyung siap membantumu kapanpun kau siap"

Jinyoung menatap Minhyun, "Hyung, kenapa kau begitu baik?" Jinyoung menyuarakan hal yang paling mengganggunya saat ini.

Tapi Minhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal dimasa lampau, ia adalah orang yang amat kusayangi", Ia meremas tangan Jinyoung yang menggenggam eye-patch miliknya

"Dan aku harap seperti orang tersebut, kaupun bisa menghadapi ketakutanmu"

.

* * *

.

Jinyoung mengigit bibirnya mendengar suara lembut Minhyun membuka lagu Downpour. Suara itu serasa meresap kedalam relung hati Jinyoung, membuatnya tanpa sadar menitikan air mata.

Penampilan mereka sungguh mengharukan, membuat Jinyoung merasa malu memilih Vocal sebagai keahliannya. 'Aku merasa aku tidak pantas berada disini, berjuang disini, aku tidak seperti mereka' Jinyoung menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Ia menangis semakin kencang mendengar lantunan melodi terakhir dari lagu Downpour yang ditutup oleh Minhyun. 'Tuhan, mengapa aku merasa takut seperti ini?' Jinyoung mengusap air mata miliknya, ia berusaha menggigit bibirnya menghentikan isakannya.

"Jinyoung Hyung, jangan menangis.." Suara Seonho disampingnya, membuatnya terdiam.

Ia bisa merasakan tangan Seonho yang tengah mengelusi punggungnya lembut.

"Yah aku juga menangis sih Hyung, Habis... Suara Minhyun Hyung benar-benar indah.." Seonho tersenyum sambil memandang kearah monitor yang tengah menampilkan hasil performance Downpour.

Jinyoung menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berat, "Aku malu Seonho.." Bisiknya.

Seonho langsung membalikkan Wajahnya mentap Jinyoung.

"Malu kenapa Hyung?"

"Aku merasa, aku tidak pantas berada disini.."

"Hyung, jangan berkata begitu..."

Belum sempat Seonho menyelesaikan ucapannya, salah seorang Staff menyerukan nama timnya untuk bersiap-siap. Membuat mereka berdua terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru berdiri untuk mempersiapkan penampilan mereka.

* * *

.

"Kau ingin menggunakan Eye-patch? Tapi kenapa?" Kenta menatap Jinyoung heran.

"Aku membutuhkannya hyung.."

Kenta menatap anggota tim lain, tidak ada yang berani menolak permintaan Jinyoung.

"Baiklah, tapi berhati-hatilah dengan tatanan rambutmu" Kenta mengalah dan meninggalkan Jinyoung memasang eye-patch tersebut dibantu oleh Soenho.

.

* * *

Minhyun menonton penampilan Jinyoung dengan tersenyum, sosok yang berada disampingnya mengelusi jemari tangannya yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Akhirnya kau memberikan eye-patch itu.."

Minhyun tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, "Dia mirip sepertimu, aku tidak tega membiarkannya..."

"Aku mengerti, begitulah sifatmu.. Tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain terluka dan kesusahan"

Minhyun tertawa mendengar suara merajuk pria disampingnya.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku seperti itu Hmm..." Minhyun menaruh kepalanya pada pundak disampingnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau menjadi terluka karena prosesnya.."

Minhyun menghela nafas pelan mendengarnya, "Begitupun denganmu..." Bisiknya lirih, yang hanya dibalas keheningan keduanya.

.

* * *

"Hyung, ayo..." Usai penampilan mereka Seonho segera menarik dirinya dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Jinyoung hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan membiarkan dirinya di bawa oleh Seonho. Ia mengetuk pintu dan membukanya ketika mendapatkan jawaban untuk masuk.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Hyunbin membukakan pintu untuk mereka, namun matanya lebih terbelalak saat melihat Minhyun didalamnya. Ia segera menundukan wajahnya saat dirinya bertukar pandangan dengan Minhyun.

"Masuklah Seonho, Jinyoung..."

Seonho segera menarik Jinyoung yang terpaku untuk masuk,

"Minhyun hyung.. kau keren sekali tadi" Seonho melepaskan pegangannya dan memeluk Minhyun erat, membuat sang Hyung tertawa renyah.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Seonho.." Minhyun mengelus kepala Seonho lembut dan kini memandang Jinyoung yang tertunduk.

"Kenapa tidak kau kenalkan Jinyoung kepada yang lain?" Ucap Minhyun lembut membuat Seonho teringat akan tujuannya datang ketempat Minhyun.

"Jinyoung Hyung, sini..." Seonho menarik tangan Jinyoung membawanya berdiri dihadapan Minhyun yang tersenyum.

"Anyeong, Jinyoungie.." Minhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas dengan penuh keraguan oleh Jinyoung.

"H-hai Hyung..."ucapnya pelan.

"Jangan terlalu formal Jinyoungie" Jawab Minhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kukenalkan dengan yang lain", Minhyun pun mengajak Jinyoung mengelilingi ruangan dan memperkenalkannya kepada seluruh anggota tim lain.

Jinyoung hanya mengikuti Minhyun tuk memperkenalkan dirinya, sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh yang lain dan mengikuti Minhyun yang membawanya keluar ruangan, selama mengikuti Minhyun berkeliling Jinyoung tidak henti-henti menundukan wajahnya. Ia merasa minder berkenalan dengan anggota tim Downpour yang lain, meski mereka semua menyambutnya hangat, pikiran negatifnya tetap tidak bisa ia hilangkan.

Minhyun melangkah ketempat ia duduk tadi sembari diekori oleh Jinyoung. Ia melirik kepada tainee yang berdiri disampingnya, posisi wajahnya masih menunduk dan memainkan ujung sweater yang ia kenakan.

Minhyun tersenyum maklum menatap Jinyoung yang gugup, ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Seonho yang sudah sibuk meminta makanan kepada Jaehwan, "Aku pinjam Jinyoungnya dulu yah Seonho.." yang dibalas anggukan antusiasme oleh Seonho yang sudah mengunyah makanannya.

Jinyoung terbelalak menatap Seonho, tapi ia kembali menundukan wajahnya ketika memandang Minhyun yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Ia malu menatap wajah Minhyun, sehingga ketika Minhyun menggenggam jemarinya dan menariknya keluar ia hanya bisa mengikuti Minhyun enggan.

.

* * *

Jinyoung mengikuti Minhyun dalam diam sembari menudukan kepalanya.

Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di area kantin gedung rekaman MNET. Tidak banyak yang kini sedang berada disana, karena mayoritas masih menonton hasil evaluasi performance mereka hanya beberapa gelintir staf tengah terlihat memesan makanan.

Minhyun menatap Jinyoung yang masih menundukan wajahnya. Dielusnya lembut rambut Jinyoung membuat Jinyoung menatap terkejut kearah Minhyun yang memandangnya lembut.

"Jangan terus menatap kebawah Jinyoungie, kesuksesan tidak berada di depan telapak kaki kita loh" Minhyun menepuk pundak Jinyoung dan mengarahkannya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada.

Jinyoung tertegun mendengar ucapan Minhyun, ia segera duduk dan memandang Minhyun yang berjalan kearah kasir untuk membeli sesuatu.

Ia masih terduduk dalam diam ketika Minhyun menyodorkan sekaleng jus jeruk kearahnya.

"Terimakasih hyung"

Minhyun hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sebrang Jinyoung.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"A-aku"

"Jinyoungie" Bersamaan kedua nya membuka percakapan membuat mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa bersama,

"Ya ampun bagaimana bisa aku secanggung ini?" Minhyun tertawa renyah menatap Jinyoung, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum mengingat kecanggungan mereka.

"Kau dulu Jinyoungie..."

Jinyoung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan eye-patch yang diberikan Minhyun kepadanya "Terimakasih atas bantuanmu Hyung"

Ia meletakan eye-patch tersebut didepan Minhyun membuat Minhyun kembali tersenyum, "Kau bisa menyimpannya saja Jinyoungie"

Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan Minhyun, "Tapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan Jinyoung"

"Ah baiklah hyung.." Jinyoung mengambil kembali eye-patch tersebut dan menatap Minhyun,

"Sekarang giliranku..." Jinyoung mengangguk

"Apa ketakutan terbesarmu Jinyoung?" Jinyoung mengedikan bahunya mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun, ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan membahas ini.

"Aku..." Jinyoung menatap Minhyun yang hanya tersenyum seakan memberi semangat kepada Jinyoung untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku selalu merasa aku tidak cocok berada disini" Jinyoung menatap seakan menunggu Minhyun mencelanya karena terlalu labil.

Tapi Minhyun masih setia menatapnya sambil tersenyum memberi semangat.

"Aku merasa segala sesuatu yang kulakukan tidaklah sebaik trainee lain, ditambah..." Jinyoung memejamkan matanya mengingat komentar-komentar negatif yang dibacanya "Membaca komentar haters membuatku kehilangan kepercayaan diriku yang sudah minim, hyung..."

"Ahh..."

Minhyun tersenyum maklum sekarang mendengar ucapan Jinyoung.

"Jinyoungie, sebaik atau seburuk apapun kita pasti tetap akan ada saja orang yang membenci dan mengkritik kita.." Ia memandang Jinyoung yang terdiam,

"Kau boleh membaca komentar-komentar negatif tapi hanya ambil komentar yang bersikap membangun..."

"Seperti yang kubilang menjadi seorang idol bukan hanya pekerjaan yang memerlukan fisik, namun juga mental.. Terlalu mendengarkan komentar destruktif hanya akan menghancurkan kita.."

"Hyung..."

"Aku salut dengan keberanianmu Jinyoungie, karena aku sendiri masih belum cukup kuat untuk melakukannya" Minhyun tertawa kecil menatap Jinyoung, "Tapi haters memang bukanlah ketakutan terbesarku, kesendirian lah yang paling ku takutkan" Bisik Minhyun lirih.

"Tapi kita disini untuk membicarakanmu Jinyoungie.."

"Dengarkan hyung yah", Minhyun menangkup kedua pipi Jinyoung untuk menatap iris matanya "Kau adalah kau, bukan orang lain. Hidupmu adalah milikmu, bukan orang lain. Kita tidak akan bisa memuaskan semua orang. Kalaupun ada hanya ada satu orang yang harus kita pikirkan, dia adalah diri kita sendiri" Minhyun melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Jinyoung lembut.

"Kau mengerti sekarang Hmm..." Jinyoung berkaca-kaca menatap Minhyun.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Hyung ada disini" Tambahnya lembut yang langsung memancing isak tangis Jinyoung.

"HIKS Minhyun Hyung..." Ia memeluk pundak Minhyun erat dan menangis kembali dalam pelukan Minhyun.

"Cup cup cup.. Bae Jinyoung adalah orang kuat dan siap bangkit untuk terus maju Oke!"

Jinyoung mengangguk dalam pelukan Minhyun.

"Terimakasih hyung... Terimakasih..." Jinyoung terus mengucapkan kata tersebut, seakan menjadi mantra penguatnya untuk mengatasi segala kegelisahan dihatinya.

Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti saat ini mengapa ia bisa menangis dan menumpahkan perasaannya pada Minhyun, karena hatinya sendiri kini sudah dimiliki oleh sosok yang memeluknya.

Milik seorang Hwang Minhyun

* * *

.

.

.

End of Part. 8 - Bae Jinyoung

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

*Deep Bow*

Lil janji kemarin Double Update dan malah molor satu hari dan cuma baru bisa update 1 chapter *Baper akur*

Maaf bgt kalo janjinya palsu banget :"(

Tapi mencari sinyal disini bak mencari jodoh ditengah oppa2 gans dikorea #plak

Ditambah kemarin baper parah karena 1. berita tentang snsd yg skrg tgl OT5 dan 2. Lagu NU'EST W - yang bikin lupa sama kerjaan karena bikin baper

Album kali ini bener-bener bikin hati terenyuh, apalagi bagian solonya mas Jr sama daddy dongho.. Ambyar Lil Ambyar...

Banyak faktor yang bikin semaput buat lanjutin cerita ini, tapi i really love Minhyun and I really love you guys..

Tiap review kalian bikin lil suka ngerasa bersalah kalau update nya lama..

Tiap baca review kalian juga lil terus jadi semangat buat nulis. cuma idenya mandek itu yg kadang suka ga tau diri #Plak

dan mulai deh lil curhat yang ga jelas lagi..

Hahaha

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca, fav/follow dan nyempetin ninggalin review, bagi yang belum..

Kalian tahu apa kebahagian penulis? membaca komentar para pembacanya.. you can make me smile like an idiots

apalagi yang komennya ucul2 pasti lil gegeregetan suka pengen bales dan malah jadi ngobrol panjang lebar XD

jangan takut jadiin kolom review sebagai kolom obrolan, Its really nice to have someone to talk :))

sekali lagi, terimakasih..

 **With Love, Lilcutebear**

Ps:

Hopefully this weekend i can upload 2 more stories *Cross finger*


	9. Chapter 9 : Lai Guanlin

_._

 _¤Series of Loves Surounding Hwang Minhyun During Produce 101¤_

 **▪▪▪Chapter 9▪▪▪**

 ** _Lai Guanlin_**

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

.

 **Warning**

Its Boys x Boys, Semi Canon, Semi AU, Typo, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read.

This is just a piece of my imagination, Don't take aything seriously.

 **Summary:**

Semua Kejadian yang terjadi baik didepan maupun dibelakang layar Produce 101.

Dan tentunya yang melibatkan member favorite kita, Hwang Minhyun...

* * *

.

Guanlin mengingat kembali pesan agensinya ketika ia mengikuti acara ini, "Seraplah ilmu yang banyak, pelajari sekitarmu, ingat kalian disini untuk belajar, jadi jangan terlalu merasa tertekan dengan hasil yang ada".

Kata-kata Manajer mereka masih terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Guanlin, awalnya Guanlin merasa tidak terlalu terbebani dengan sistem eliminasi yang akan ia hadapi, ia dan Seonho tidak terlalu berharap banyak dan memilih menikmati proses training yang akan mereka hadapi, itulah yang selalu ada di dalam benaknya.

Namun ternyata harapan tidaklah seindah kenyataan.

.

* * *

"Kenapa kita harus bersama anak ingusan itu?"

"Bicara bahasa korea saja belum lancar, bagaimana bisa ia menyanyi?"

"Modal tampang saja bisa memasang muka sok seperti itu?"

Guanlin bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan tidak mengenakan dari belakang punggungnya, beberapa trainee memang mengira bahasa koreanya masih belum terlalu mahir, sehingga mereka menganggap ia tidak akan mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun sejatinya ia memahami semua ucapan mereka.

Bukan rahasia umum banyak yang tidak suka dengannya dan Seonho, apalagi ketika mengetahui umur mereka yang masih relatif muda dan pengalaman mereka sebagai trainee yang masih hijau, membuat banyak pihak yang iri dengan mereka.

Guanlin menghela nafas dan bangkit dari duduknya, kalau begini ia jadi ingin mencari Seonho saja.

.

* * *

"Kenapa Hyung kesini lagi?" Seonho tampak tengah melakukan peregangan otot ketika ia datang.

Guanlin hanya diam dan mendudukan dirinya di sudut belakang tempat latihan Soenho.

Melihat tingkah Guanlin yang seperti ini membuat Soenho paham, pasti ia habis mendengarkan perkataan tidak enak lagi. Guanlin sebenernya termasuk orang yang sensitif, namun ekspresinya yang selalu diam membuat orang banyak menyalah artikan sikap Guanlin sebagai sombong.

Seoho mendekati Guanlin untuk duduk disampingnya,

"Hyung, bukan kah kita sudah berjanji untuk terus berjuang apapun yang terjadi? Ayolah semangat dikit!" Seonho menepuk-nepuk pundaknya memberi semangat.

Guanlin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Seonho, "Tentu saja Hyung mengerti.."

"Ingatlah hyung, besok adalah hari pemilihan tim untuk konsep evaluasi. Aku berharap bisa satu kelompok denganmu.." Seonho menyenderkan dirinya sambil melamun.

"Hei, bukan kah kau yang bilang kita harus menikmati proses perjalanan ini? Bagaimana kita bisa berkembang kalau terus bersama-sama?" Guanlin mengacak rambut Seonho gemas.

"Iya, iya.. sudah ah kau suka mengacak rambutku" Keluh Seonho, "Ayo kita berlatih dance kita lagi hyung!" Guanlin tersenyum mengangguk dan berdiri untuk berlatih bersama Seonho

.

* * *

Guanlin memandang tidak suka kearah para trainee teman sekelompok Seonho, ia tidak suka dengan mereka. karena Ia tahu, mereka memilih Seonho hanya untuk memanfaatkan popularitasnya saja membuat Guanlin merasa kesal. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya tim milik Seonho malah berlatih sendiri-sendiri.

"Hyung, sudah sana latihan dengan kelompokmu!" Seonho mendorongnya keluar dari ruang latihan miliknya saat melihat Guanlin mendatanginya untuk kesekian kali hari itu.

"Tapi Ho..." Tatapan khawatir Guanlin membuat Seonho menghela nafas, apalagi saat dilihatnya Guanlin mengerling kearah anggota timnya yang lain.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mencari cara untuk latihan" Seonho tersenyum berusaha menghapus kecemasan Guanlin, "Tapi.."

"Sudah sana, tuh lihat ada Dongho hyung mencarimu" Seonho menunjuk kearah Dongho yang kini menghampirinya, "Guanlin sini!" Dongho menghampiri dirinya dan Seonho sambil merangkul dirinya,

"Jangan main mulu dasar anak manja, ayo kita latihan"

"Hyung..."

Dan Guanlin pun hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh Dongho sambil diiringi gerai tawa Seonho.

.

* * *

"Aku mengerti kau khawatir dengan Seonho, tapi kau juga perlu latihan Guan.." Suara Dongho yang menasihatinya diwaktu istirahat membuat Guanlin menundukan wajahnya tanda menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Hyung..." Guanlin memandang salah satu hyung favoritenya dengan penuh penyesalan, ia senang dengan Dongho, karena menurut Guanlin ia berbeda dengan yang lain. Ia tulus dan jujur membuat Guanlin nyaman dengannya.

"Aku paham perasaanmu Guan, Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, ada dia disana.."

"Huh?" Guanlin menatap bingung mendengar ucapan Dongho.

"Ada siapa hyung?"

Guanlin bisa melihat Dongho tersenyum simpul,

"Ada Minhyun disana, Seonho akan baik-baik saja"

.

Guanlin penasaran dengan ucapan Dongho, ia memang tahu bahwa Dongho adalah salah seorang anggota grup idol yang sudah debut namun karena ketidaksuksesan mereka dalam menarik hati fans membuat mereka akhirnya mengikuti program ini.

Ia tahu ada 3 orang lain selain Dongho yang merupakan anggota grupnya, NU'EST.

Namun ia tidak pernah mengenal anggota yang lainnya.

Mendengar ucapan Dongho semalam membuat Guanlin tidak bisa tidur, Siapa itu Minhyun? Kenapa Dongho hyung sangat percaya dengannya?

Guanlin membalikan tubuhnya, kesal karena penasara ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'Siapa itu Minhyun?' Batinnya berteriak membuatnya mau tidak mau mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mencari dalam search engine, **MINHYUN.**

Guanlin membaca dengan seksama informasi yang ia dapatkan, keningnya tampak mengernyit saat membaca profil Mihyun lebih lanjut, 'Bukankah ia sekelompok dengan Daniel dan Seongwoo hyung? Yang membuat tim kelompok yang bahkan membuat grup lain enggan berhadapan dengannya'

Guanlin terdiam saat sebuah pemahaman ia dapatkan, 'Itu artinya ia adalah lawan grup Seonho?' Guanlin membaringkan tubuhnya gelisah, 'Bagaimana bisa Dongho hyung menyuruhku tidak khawatir karena ada Minyun hyung? Ia kan lawan Seonho, tidak mungkin ia akan menjaga Seonho. Tidak akan ada orang sebaik itu' Batin Guanlin.

Ia menarik nafas berat, 'Aku harus menengok Seonho lagi besok' Pikir Guanlin dan ia pun tertidur dengan perasaan gelisah.

.

* * *

"Astaga Guan hyung, kau tidak perlu terus menerus mendatangiku kan.." Suara Seonho memecah keheningan diruang latihan miliknya.

Guanlin bisa merasakan berpaasang-pasang mata yang kini menatapnya penasaran.

"Ssh.. Seonho kecilkan suaramu.." Guanlin membuat isyarat kepada Seonho,

"Habisnya hyung tidak mendengarkanku sih..." Seonho kini merenggut kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bentar, aku akan pergi lagi sekarang kalau kau tidak suka"

"Iya, aku tidak suka melihat hyung disini, pergi-"

"Hei, jangan begitu dengan Guanlin Ho..." Sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran mereka berdua membuat mereka menoleh.

Di samping tampak sosok tampan menatap Guanlin tersneyum, "Halo Guanlin, kenalkan namaku Hwang Minhyun teman dari Dongho.." Guanlin membalas uluran tangan Minhyun dan balik memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Minhyun hyung.." Ia melihat Seonho kini memeluk lengan kanan Minhyun sementara sang Hyung hanya tertawa renyah dan mengelus rambut Seonho lembut.

"Kita latihan nanti yah Ho" Seonho mengangguk dan kembali menatap Guanlin, "Hyung, tidak usah khawatir, Minhyun hyung selalu membantuku dan yang lain disini. Jadi, kau tidak perlu terus-menerus mengkhawatirkan ku".

Guanlin terkejut mendengar ucapan Seonho, "Tapi kalian beda tim kan?" Tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang semalaman mengganggunya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Guanlin membuat Minhyun tertawa kecil, "Kami memang bukan satu tim, tapi kami bukanlah musuh Guanlin.." ia terpana mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Hyung, sudah sana jangan lama-lama disini, kau juga harus latihan kan?" Potong Seonho.

"A-aku..." Ia menatap Minhyun yang masih tersenyum memandangnya.

"EHEM"

"Oke, Oke, aku akan kembali.. " Ucap Gualin terburu-buru saat melihat ekspresi kesal Seonho, meski dirinya masih merasa bingung ia pun membungkukkan dirinya tuk pamit.

"Kapan-kapan kita bisa makan bersama mungkin Guanlin" Minhyun tersenyum dan mengusapi surai hitam milik Guanlin lembut.

Guanlin mengangguk pelan, ia melirik Seonho yang menatapi interaksinya dengan Minhyun.

"Hyung, aku juga.. masa dengan Guanlin Hyung saja sih?" Suara rajukan Seonho membuat Minhyun kembali tertawa kecil dan mengelus punggung Seonho lembut.

"Sampai ketemu lagi nanti, aku titip salamku untuk Dongho yah..." Minhyun tersenyum menatap Guanlin yang mengangguk mendengar pesan Minhyun, sedang Seonho kini melambaikan tangannya antusias, "Hati-hati Guan hyung!"

Guanlin membalikan tubuhnya secara otomatis dan melangkah pergi, meski hatinya masih diliputi seribu pertanyaan.

.

* * *

"Apa kubilang kan? Kau tidak pelru khawatir Guanlin!" Kepalanya dihadiahi jitakan sayang oleh Dongho saat mendengar cerita Guanlin.

"Tapi, apakah Minhyun hyung memang orang yang seperti itu hyung? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Mereka adalah lawan " Guanlin bertanya kepada Dongho yang hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan dipikirkan Guanlin, karena memang ada dan bisa, Minhyun adalah orang yang seperti itu. Sebisa mungkin ia akan berusaha membantu orang disekitarnya, meski itu kadang agak sedikit merepotkan tapi, yah begitulah sifatnya..." Guanlin memandang Dongho yang tersenyum sendu sambil menerawang.

"Tapi, tidak adakah sedikitpun perasaan egois dihatinya?"

"Egois? Ia adalah makhluk paling tidak egois yang pernah kukenal..." Dongho bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil minum miliknya.

"Ia dan orang itu adalah orang-orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui.."

Dongho menatap Guanlin yang terdiam, "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Minhyun, sepertinya dalam waktu dekat pula kau akan bertemu dengannya..." Guanlin menatap bingung Dongho yang kini menyesapi airnya dalam diam.

"Bertemu dengan siapa hyung?"

"Dengan Kim Jonghyun, kekasih dari Hwang Minhyun..." Guanlin syok saat mendengar penjelasan Dongho. Ia menatap Dongho tidak percaya.

"Ia dan Jonghyun adalah orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal, terlalu banyak pengorbanan mereka demi kami.." ia bisa mendengar desahan nafas Dongho, "Meski kadang harus menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.

"Jangan bercanda hyung, tidak ada orang yang sebodoh itu hyung..."

"Ada, mereka adalah buktinya.. Dua pasangan bodoh yang terlalu memikirkan orang lain dibanding diri mereka sendiri."

.

* * *

Guanlin sedang duduk diam bersama Seonho disalah satu bangku taman area dorm mereka.

Ia sedang mendengarkan cerita Seonho mengenai pertengkaran Minhyun dengan Seongwoo akibat sikap Minhyun yang membantu Seonho latihan, padahal ia merupakan anggota tim lawan mereka.

"Aku tidak enak dengan Minhyun hyung.." Suara lirih Seonho membuat Guanlin memalingkan wajahnya dan mendesah kecil,

"Tapi sejujurnya, Minhyun hyung lah yang aneh menurutku.."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu Guan hyung? Apa kau membela Seongwoo Hyung?" Seonho seakan menatap Guanlin tidak percaya.

"Bukan begitu Ho" Guanlin memejamkan matanya berusaha mencari kata yang tepat, "hanya saja, kita sendiri sedang berada dalam sebuah kompetisi. Wajar kalau Seongwoo hyung marah saat melihat Minhyun hyung mengajarimu.. karena Itu, bukan lah tanggung jawabnya" Tuutpnya pelan.

"Tapi, memang seperti itulah Minhyun hyung.."

"Karena itulah Ho, sifat Minhyun hyung lah yang sangat tidak biasa.."

"Tapi, ia hanya membantuku guan hyung... Apakah aku salah?"

"Tidak Seonho, hanya saja ini bukan ruang latihan kita di cube.. ini adalah kompetisi. Kita harus berjuang sendiri" Seonho bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Guanlin marah.

"Jadi menurut hyung, membantu orang lain itu adalah kesalahan? Aku tidak suka dengan kata-kata Guan hyung.. bukankah hyung sendiri yang bilang seperti kata manajer hyung. Kita disini untuk belajar jadi tidak perlu terlalu dibawa beban. Seperti itu kan hyung?"

Guanlin bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Seonho untuk duduk kembali, "Duduklah Seonho.."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!"

Guanlin menghela nafas lagi, "Itu benar, tapi.. kalau sampai karena membantumu menimbulkan pertengkaran dengan anggota timnya bukankah malah akan membawa dampak yang tidak enak untuk Minhyun hyung?"

Seonho seketika terdiam mendengar ucapan Guanlin.

"Minhyun hyung adalah orang paling baik disini yang pernah kukenal, aku bersyukur ia membantumu dan menjagamu.. namun.." Guanlin menatap Seonho yang kini terdiam, "Kalau kebaikan yang ia lakukan ternyata berbalik menyakitinya, akankah kita biarkan?"

Seonho kini terduduk sambil menundukan wajahnya, "Bertemu dengan Minhyun hyung dan Jonghyun hyung terkadang membuatku lupa kalau kita sedang berada dalam sebuah kompetisi Guan Hyung.. "

"Jonghyun hyung?"

"Iya, Jonghyun Hyung teman Dongho Hyung dan kekasih Minhyun hyung.."

"Ka-kau sudah tahu Ho?" Guanlin menatap Seonho yang tersenyum sendu khawatir,

"Sudah lama aku tahu, dan sudah lama juga aku sadar tidak ada kesempatan untukku yang anak ayam ini" Ia tertawa kecil membuat Guanlin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Seonho.."

Seonho menggeleng dan menatap Guanlin, "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf hyung. Aku terlalu terbawa oleh perasaanku. Kau benar Guanlin hyung aku tidak bisa terus menerus menerima kebaikan mereka..."

Guanlin kembali duduk ditempatnya, "Kau pasti sangat menyukai mereka..."

Seonho tersenyum dan menatap Guanlin, "Kau akan mengerti bila berada didekat mereka hyung, perasaan nyaman dan tenang saat bersama mereka membuatku kadang lupa... dan kadang senyuman Minhyun hyung, membuatmu terpana.. ia benar-benar mampu membuat orang jatuh hati karena sifatnya.."

.

* * *

"Kau pasti Guanlin..." Suara menenangkan menyapa pendengaran Guanlin yang tengah gugup menunggu tim rap miliknya berkumpul.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, "Kenalkan aku Kim Jonghyun" dan iris hitam bertemu dengan tatapan teduh seorang Kim Jonghyun, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Minhyun banyak bercerita tentangmu"

"Ah, benarkah hyung?" Guanlin menggenggam uluran tangan Jonghyun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga hyung.."

.

* * *

"Kudengar kau sekelompok dengan Jonghyun?" Guanlin memandang Dongho yang duduk didepannya.

"Iya Hyung..." Guanlin mengangguk sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Jadi?"

"Kau benar Hyung..."

"Ahahaha" Tawa khas dongho memenuhi area kantin tempat mereka makan.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu Guan?"

Guanlin menatap Dongho yang kini memandangnya geli, "Karena ia memintaku menjadi center padahal ia sendiri lebih dari mampu untuk mengambil posisi itu.."

"Yah itulah Jonghyun, Huah" Dongho menguap lebar membuat Guanlin mengernyit, "Kau begadang lagi hyung?"

"Tidak, tidak, temanku si malaikat manis, semalam memohon bantuanku untuk meng-aransemen lagu tim miliknya?"

"Huh?" Guanlin menatap tidak paham kearah Dongho.

"Minhyun mencoba merubah sedikit aransemen lagu mereka agar tidak membebani anggota tim miliknya" Guanlin membelalak terkejut mendengarnya,

"Kau bercanda hyung!"

"Tidak, ini dengarkan saja.. Ini Demo yang sudah diselesaikannya"

Guanlin meraih mp3 player yang disodorkan Dongho dan mendengarkan lantunan merdu suara Minhyun.

"Mereka memang pasangan bodoh yah Hyung..."

"Sangat Bodoh" Sambung Dongho sambil tersenyum miris.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Seonho menyukai Minhyun hyung" Suara Guanlin memecah lamunan Dongho.

"Oh, lalu?" Guanlin terkejut mendengar respon Dongho.

"Kenapa hyung tidak terkejut?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya sedari dulu. Karena amat mudah untuk menyukai Minhyun, namun amat sulit untuk balik membencinya..Karena itu", Dongho bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk pundak Guanlin.

"Berhati-hatilah Guan.. Aku sudah cukup banyak melihat mereka yang jatuh hati, namun belum ada yang kulihat bisa bangkit lagi..." Dongho meninggalkan Guanlin yang terdiam di ruang kantin

.

* * *

"Senang bisa satu tim denganmu Guanlin" Minhyun kini tersenyum menatapnya, membuat Guanlin hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Seonho akan menangis jika mendengar itu hyung" Minhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Guanlin, "Oh yah? Aku harus berhati-hati tampaknya.." Minhyun mendudukan diri disampingnya,

Namun tidak lama mereka melihat Seonho memasuki ruangan mereka juga, "MINHYUN HYUNG! GUANLIN HYUNG"

"Tampaknya tim ini akan sedikit lebih berisik dari yang lain yah Guan?" Guanlin memandang sosok disampingnya yang tersenyum menatapnya.

' _Berhati-hatilah Guan'_ Kata – kata Guanlin terngiang dalam benak Guanlin,

"Iya, aku yakin tim ini akan menjadi tim yang menyenangkan" Guanlin balas tersenyum memandang Minhyun.

'Aku rasa tidak perlu Dongho hyung, karena saperti yang lain. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan kita terjatuh dalam pesona Hwang Minhyun. Seperti Seonho.. Sepertimu Hyung...' Guanlin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku juga senang satu tim denganmu Minhyun hyung.." Ucap Guanlin sambil berjalan kearah Seonho yang kini menghampirinya dan Minhyun, meninggalkan Minhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

* * *

.

.

.

End of Part 9 – Lai Guanlin

.

.

.

* * *

Author Notes:

2 Chapter lagi tersisa! Yeay akhirnya cerita project pertama lil bisa segera selesai.

As you can know, its 2hyun.. Originally from the beginning chapter :)

Dua Chapter yang tersisa adalah Part. 10 dan Part 11, Hayoo siapakah dua member tersisa? XD

Terimakasih juga lil ucapkan untuk segenap reader yg sudah meninggalkan review dicerita ini..

With Love,

Lilcutebear


	10. Chapter 10 : Kang Dongho

_¤Series of Loves Surounding Hwang Minhyun During Produce 101¤_

▪▪▪ **Chapter 10** ▪▪▪

 _ **Kang Dongho**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

Warning:

Semi Canon, OOC, Typo

.

* * *

 **Summary:**

Semua Kejadian yang terjadi baik didepan maupun dibelakang layar Produce 101.

Dan tentunya yang melibatkan member favorite kita, Hwang Minhyun...

.

* * *

Hwang Minhyun adalah orang paling tegar dan kuat yang pernah Dongho temukan, jadi ketika Minhyun menangis saat itulah Dongho tahu bahwa sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi.

.

* * *

Dongho makan dalam diam, semua member NU'EST tampak terdiam di meja makan menikmati makan malam mereka. Suasana suram memang menyelimuti ruang makan, seusai berita yang disampaikan oleh Jonghyun.

Dongho melirik sosok manis didepannya yang masih mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang. Dibanding yang lain, Minhyun memang yang paling rasional dan tenang dibanding mereka semua selama ini, namun Dongho heran, bagaimana bisa Minhyun tetap tenang dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Apakah ini keputusan final agensi kita?" Suara Minki yang lirih membuat yang lain menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka.

"Bukan, ini keputusanku.." Jonghyun menjawab sambil menundukan wajahnya, "Aku berharap dengan mengikuti acara ini kita dapat mengangkat kembali nama grup kita" Dongho bisa melihat bagaimana Jonghyun memainkan jemarinya gelisah.

"Maaf.." Ucap Jonghyun pelan, Minki menundukan wajahnya sedih.

Dongho melihat bagaimana Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Jonghyun.

"Kalau memang itu yang terbaik menurutmu, aku akan ikut.." Minhyun meremas tangan Jonghyun lembut membuat sang leader mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Minhyun.

Dongho bisa melihat ada sesuatu dalam pandangan Jonghyun terhadap Minhyun, ia tampak menyesal dan terlihat merasa bersalah. Dongho mengernyitkan dahinya, 'Tapi kenapa?' Batinnya.

"Kalau Minhyun ikut, a-aku juga ikut" Suara bergetar Minki, membuat Dongho kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"A-aku akan berjuang juga bersama kalian, ka-karena selama kita bersama-sama kita akan baik-baik saja, kan?" Minki terlihat ragu menyuarakan perkatannya, Dongho pun memahaminya dalam kondisi mereka saat ini semua terasa lebih suram dan gelap.

"Tentu saja Minki, kita akan baik-baik saja, selama kita bersama-sama kita akan baik-baik saja" Minhyun tersenyum menenangkan kearah Minki, membuat Maknae mereka menarik nafas dalam berusaha menghentikan air mata yang seakan mulai menggenangi manik hitamnya.

"Dongho?" Suara Jonghyun memecah keheningan sejenak, berpasang mata kini balik menatapnya.

"Aku ikut saja keputusanmu Leader.." Dongho menyenderkan tubuhnya di bangku meja dan menatap Aaron yang sedari tadi terdiam disamping Minhyun.

"Aaron hyung?" Minhyun mengelus pelan lengan atas Aaron membuat Hyung tertuanya itu memandangnya sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku mampu mengikuti acara tersebut, karena..." Aaron terlihat menggantung kata-katanya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantong celananya. "Sudah hampir 1 bulan aku mengabaikan panggilan dokter untuk melakukan terapi lanjutan" Aaron menatap Minhyun sendu, "Maafkan aku.." Ujarnya sedih.

Minhyun menunduk ditempat duduknya, Jonghyun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri kertas yang dikeluarkan oleh Aaron, "Apa ini hyung?" Ia membaca dengan seksama kertas rekam medis tersebut.

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang?" Jonghyun menatap nanar Aaron yang kini ikut terdiam, "A-aku tidak bisa... Aku terlalu takut akan masa depan NU'EST apabila aku memenuhi panggilan untuk menjalani rehabilitasi"

Minhyun merangkul pundak Aaron, berusaha memberikan kekuatan kepada Hyung mereka.

"Minhyun sudah memaksaku tapi.. kau tahu respon keluargaku apabila mereka mengetahui masalah ini" Jonghyun menggigiti bibirnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

Suasana ruang makan semakin diliputi oleh keheningan yang mencekam.

"Tetap saja, kenapa hyung menyem—"

"Sudahlah Hyunie.. Tidak apa, kita bisa pergi berempat kesana, sementara Aaron hyung menjalani rehabilitasi untuk lututnya selama prosesi acara yang kita ikuti, dengan begitu keluarga Aaron hyung tidak akan mengetahui masalah ini.." Minhyun menarik tangan Jonghyun dengan tangannya yang kosong dan meremasnya lembut, "Bagaimana menurutmu hyun?"

Jonghyun menatap Minhyun dalam dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Hah, baiklah.." Ia mengusak rambut Minhyun sayang, "Tapi Aaron hyung, aku akan lebih menghargai apabila kau memberitahu masalah ini sebelumnya. Namun, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa aku rubah.." Dongho bisa melihat bagaimana Jonghyun yang lagi-lagi menatap sedih kearah Minhyun, membuat sang pemuda Hwang juga ikut mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hyunie?"

"Kita akan mengikuti acara Produce 101 tanpa Aaron hyung.."

.

"Aku takut..." Minki menggenggam erat lengan Minhyun, mereka semua merasa gugup dan takut, ditambah dengan banyaknya publikasi mengenai keikutsertaan mereka dalam acara ini, membuat mereka merasa semakin terbebani.

Minhyun mengelusi punggung Minki yang sedang memeluknya.

Dongho memejamkan mata sambil memijati dahinya yang terasa penat. Hatinya sangat uring-uringan, semuanya diperburuk dengan respon agensi nya yang seperti masa bodoh bahkan cenderung mengancam. Masih terngiang dalam benak Dongho ucapan manajer mereka kemarin malam.

" _Sajangnim menitip pesan, kalau ini merupakan kesempatan akhir bagi kalian untuk membuktikan diri, karena aku sendiri tidak yakin setelah ini.. Masih adakah kemungkinan bagi kalian?"_

Siapapun yang mendengar itu pasti merasa mencelos, ia bisa melihat pandangan Jonghyun yang mengeras namun alih-alih terlihat marah, Jonghyun lebih terlihat seperti orang yang mengaku kalah. Ia menghampiri Minhyun yang duduk disofa dorm bersama dengan Minki dan memeluknya.

Reaksi Jonghyun jelas memancing keheranan yang lain, begitupun Minhyun, karena Jonghyun hampir tidak pernah menunjukan afeksi yang berlebihan dengannya.

"Ada apa Hyunie?" Dongho bisa mendengar bisikan lirih Minhyun, namun Jonghyun hanya diam dan terus memeluknya sampai manajer mereka pulang.

.

Dongho nyaris ingin membanting mic yang dipegangnya saat merasakan suaranya yang bergetar ketika membawakan bagiannya disaat perform tadi, ia bisa melihat senyuman kaku Kahi sunbaenim, dan pandangan mencela dari beberapa trainee saat pandangannya meluas selama perform. Ia langsung menundukan kepalanya, dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

'Damn, kenapa harus sekarang' ia merutuki dirinya yang membuat kesalahan, ia takut kesalahan ini akan menjadi bomerang kehancuran bagi mereka.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya semakin keras, merasakan kuku jarinya menusuki permukaan tangannya, sampai dirasakan remasan lembut itu.

Entah bagaimana jemari Minhyun menemukan dirinya dan meremasnya lembut.

" _Its okay, You've done a great job_ "

.

Dongho tahu, saat ini mereka sedang kembali menjadi seorang Trainee dan bukanlah idol yang sudah debut selama 6 tahun. Mereka kini sama dengan yang lain, dan disini ia hanyalah Kang Dongho, bukan Baekho sang Vocalist NU'EST.

Jonghyun sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak sering bersama, bahkan leader mereka itu cenderung menghindari segala bentuk interaksi dengan satu sama lain selama mengikuti acara ini, oleh karena itu Dongho pun agak enggan untuk menghampiri secara langsung para membernya. Tapi meski tidak ada interaksi langsung, ia selalu berusaha untuk memperhatikan kondisi masing-masing membernya dengan seksama, berusaha memastikan agar mereka baik-baik saja dan tidak memerlukan bantuannya.

Tapi semakin sering ia memperhatikan, ia seakan melihat sebuah kejanggalan. Sangat halus dan nyaris tidak kentara, tapi Dongho bisa melihatnya, bagaimana PD acara mereka kadang kasak kusuk dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Minhyun, bukan Minhyun saja sebenarnya. Ada beberapa peserta lain yang juga mendapat perhatian khusus seperti Minhyun setelah ia perhatikan lebih lanjut.

Tapi ia masih tidak bisa memahami mengapa, sehingga ia masih memilih diam.

'Kalau sampai itu menjadi sebuah alasan bagi mereka untuk melakukan _Evil-Editing_ terhadap Minhyun, aku tidak akan diam saja!' Batin Dongho.

Namun, tidak lama ia pun mendengarnya, berita yang tersebar, bahwa ada beberapa Trainee yang akan diminta untuk menjadi pengisi lagu pembuka mereka, dan Minhyun salah satunya.

Dongho sedikit benafas lega, kekhawatirannya ternyata terbukti tidak beralasan. Tapi kenapa dalam sudut hatinya ia masih merasakan perasaan yang mengganjal?

.

"Selamat Minyeon-ku" Minki memeluk Minhyun singkat saat mereka sudah sampai di dorm mereka untuk beristirahat selama 2 hari sebelum kembali mengikuti karantina.

"Ahahaha.. terimakasih Ren, namun seharusnya Dongho yang ikut recording bukan aku" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ragu, membuat Dongho memutar bola matanya singkat.

"Jangan mulai, Min..." Ia tersenyum saat mendengar tawa malu-malu Minhyun, matanya sedikit melirik kearah Jonghyun yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi. Dan tampaknya Minhyun pun menyadarinya.

"Jonghyunie, ada apa?" Minhyun menghampiri Jonghyun yang hanya diam dan menatapnya sebentar.

"... Min-" Minhyun tersenyum menatap Jonghyun yang masih enggan menatapnya, Jonghyun menghela nafas dan mengulaskan sebuah senyum kaku, "-jangan mempermalukan diri saat recording nanti"

BLAM

Dengan langkah pelan Jonghyun meninggalkan mereka yang kini mematung di depan dorm.

.

Ucapan Jonghyun sebelumnya jelas mempengaruhi Mood mereka, Dongho menatap kesal kearah leadernya yang seakan merasa tidak berdosa dan memilih duduk didepan bersama manajer-nim.

Sikap Jonghyun yang berbeda, jelas-jelas memancing pertanyaan dari yang lain, terutama Minhyun. Tapi Jonghyun hanya mengacuhkan Minhyun dan mereka, hingga pagi. Tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan khawatir yang dilontarkan oleh Minhyun, dan meninggalkan sang kekasih didepan kamarnya yang langsung ia kunci ketika ia masuk.

Minhyun tertunduk, ia menggigiti bibirnya gelisah. Dongho yang melihat adegan didepannya berdecak tidak suka dan menghampiri Minhyun yang terdiam didepan kamar Jonghyun, "Min, sudahlah istirahat saja, mungkin Jonghyun hanya tidak ingin kau membuat kesalahan yang memalukan sepertiku" Ucapnya kecut.

Minhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Dongho, tiba-tiba Dongho merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk erat, dan harum vanila memenuhi indera penciumannya saat wajah Minhyun menyusup pada tulang selangkanya.

"Jangan pernah berucap hal jahat seperti terhadap dirimu Kang Baekho.. Kau tidak mempermalukan dirimu, dan tidak pernah mempermalukan kami oke!" Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang tajam Dongho.

Dongho menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak pernah kuat ditatap se-intens itu oleh Minhyun. Ia hanya mengelusi pucuk kepala Minhyun penuh afeksi,

"Maafkan aku.."

"Stop, aku tidak tahu kenapa kita menjadi mellow seperti ini" Ia menjebikkan bibirnya memancing tawa renyah dari diri Dongho.

"Terimakasih.."

"Masalah Jonghyun, aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti.. untuk hari ini, seperti katamu, aku akan beristirahat dulu"

Lagi-lagi senyum menenangkan itu, Dongho tidak tahu kenapa melihat senyum itu sekujur tubuhnya langsung dibalut oleh perasaan tenang, Minhyun memang mampu membuat semua orang yang berada disekelilingnya nyaman, kualitas yang sebenarnya juga dimiliki oleh Jonghyun juga.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja..."

.

Seharusnya Dongho tahu, semua tidak akan pernah sejalan seperti kemauan mereka, sedari dulu hingga sekarang, ia bisa melihat bagaimana sekali lagi harapanya dihancurkan sedemikian rupa oleh kenyataan.

Tampaknya sikap Jonghyun sedikit banyak mempengaruhi performa Minhyun, sehingga ia menjadi tidak fokus pada evaluasi ulang dan membuatnya turun peringkat, dari kelas C menjadi D. Begitupun dengan Dongho, Performanya yang buruk pada penampilan sebelumnya membuatnya ditempatkan di kelas terakhir, kelas F bersama dengan Minki. Hanya Jonghyun yang berhasil mendaratkan diri di kelas B.

Dan menilik ekspresi leader mereka yang kaku, ia tahu Jonghyun kecewa.

.

Seakan belum cukup cobaan mereka, keadaan berangsur-angsur semakin memburuk, saat pemilihan tim, timnya malah harus berhadapan dengan tim dengan banyak trainee populer didalamnya, membuatnya mendengus merasakan kemenangan yang akan semakin tipis, belum lagi salah satu anggota timnya gemar sekali bolak-balik pergi mengunjungi teman satu agensinya. Segala permasalahan membuat Dongho merasa semakin penat.

Hubungannya dan Jonghyun belum juga membaik, meski kini ia tahu Minhyun dan Jonghyun berada dalam satu tim yang sama, dan mereka sudah saling berbaikan, Dongho masih belum terima dengan sikap semena-mena Jonghyun sebelumnya sehingga membuatnya masih enggan berbicara dengan leadernya itu.

Ditambah, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembuyikan oleh Jonghyun. Entah apa, namun ia yakin hal yang disembunyikan oleh Jonghyun pasti berkaitan dengan Minhyun. Tidak sulit menebaknya, melihat sikap Jonghyun yang memang kelewat protektif terhadap Minhyun akhir-akhir ini.

.

Dongho menyedot sisa-sisa jusnya, saat lagi-lagi ia melihatnya, tatapan para trainee yang kini memandangi Minhyun menyanyi. Mereka kagum, itu jelas. Terpesona, wajar saja. Wajah Minhyun itu manis namun juga tampan. Selain itu, Minhyun juga selalu memposisikan diri sebagai seorang pendengar disini, sehingga wajar ia digemari oleh banyak trainee. Tapi ada satu pandangan lain yang membuat Dongho berdecak tidak suka, karena beberapa yang lain, bahkan tampak terang-terangan menunjukan perasaan suka mereka.

Ia melirik Jonghyun yang kini sedang fokus memandangi Minhyun yang sedang menyanyi dengan intens. Dongho mendengus pelan saat memahami arti pandangan itu, Jonghyun cemburu.

'Huh, rasakan' Batin Dongho.

Sebenarnya hubungan Jonghyun dan Minhyun sudah merupakan rahasia umum diantara para trainee namun menilik sifat alami Minhyun yang selalu gemar membantu, ia tentu banyak disenangi dan disukai oleh banyak Trainee. Kemanapun Dongho pergi, ia pasti tidak henti mendengar pujian untuk Minhyun,

" _Minhyun hyung itu baik sekali yah.."_

" _... Ia baru saja membantuku menyanyikan lagu ini"_

" _Uuh aku ingin satu grup dengan Minhyun sunbae..."_

" _Minhyun sunbae itu baik dan manis sekali, aku jadi menyukainya"_

Sifat Minhyun yang selalu ingin menolong orang kapanpun dan dimanapun itu terkadang membuatnya berdecak kesal. Jadi mendengar bisikan-bisikan seperti itu terkadang menjadi hal yang wajar bagi Dongho, baru-baru ini Minhyun bahkan meminta bantuannya untuk membantu meng-aransemen ulang lagu grupnya.

Dongho memang membantu, tapi tidak banyak yang ia lakukan, karena Minhyun sudah mengerjakan sebagian besar instrumennya. Memikirkannya kadang membuat Dongho pusing, tidak bisakah Minhyun hanya fokus pada dirinya saja?

.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Suara berat Jonghyun menyapa pendengarannya yang tengah bersandar menatap langit malam, ia memang sedang terduduk sendiri di salah satu kursi taman.

"Oh kau.."

"Kau masih marah?" Dongho terdiam.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran apa yang kau rahasiakan.." Jonghyun menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Dongho.

"Kau bukan penipu ulung Jonghyun"

"Dan kau selalu lebih peka, jika menyangkut tentang Minhyun, Dongho"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong kepadamu. Kau tahu, ada alasan kenapa aku menerima banyak editing bagus, semua karena Minhyun.."

"SIAL, Kau memang pria brengsek..."

BRUK

Tanpa aba-aba Dongho memukul Jonghyun, tidak terlalu keras namun cukup membuat Jonghyun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Uurghh.."

"Tega-teganya kau menjual Minhyun kepada Mnet, teganya kau menjual kekasihmu sendiri... Aku memang merelakan Minhyun bersamamu karena aku pikir ia berbahagia bersamamu... Tapi ini balasanmu? Sial..." Dongho mengangkat kerah baju yang dikenakan Jonghyun membuat leadernya kini menatapnya sendu. Nafas Dongho tercekat melihat ekspresi terluka Jonghyun.

Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan mendorong bahu Jonghyun kasar.

"Jadi ini tujuanmu? Mengikuti acara ini.. Membohongi Minhyun, membohongi kami..."

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha membohongi kalian, tawaran ini datang begitu saja kepada presdir kita... Tawaran beserta ancaman didalamnya.."

Dongho mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang, ia berusaha mencerna dengan matang informasi yang ia terima dari Jonghyun.

"Aku bingung, presdir memohon kepadaku.. yang bahkan setelah kupikirkan memang tidak ada cara lain Dongho... Tidak ada.." Suara lirih Jonghyun membuat meninju kesal batang pohon yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Semahal itukah harga yang harus kita bayar?"

"Iya, itulah harga kesuksesan yang ditawarkan oleh MNET. Memberikan Minhyun kepada mereka"

Dengan ucapan final dari Jonghyun tersebut, Dongho memejamkan matanya kalut.

.

Hwang Minhyun adalah orang paling tegar dan kuat yang pernah Dongho temukan, jadi ketika Minhyun menangis saat itulah Dongho tahu bahwa sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi.

Mereka tiba pada moment penentuan yang selama ini mereka nantikan namun tidak pernah mereka harapkan. Dongho menatap sendu kearah panggung, disana Minhyun, terduduk cemas menatap kearah mereka bertiga, berharap dalam doa bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan menyusulnya.

Melihat pandangan penuh harap Minhyun semakin melukai hati Dongho dalam, karena ia dan Jonghyun tahu bahwa pada detik itu pilihan yang ada hanyalah, mereka harus rela melepas Minhyun.

Maka saat nama akhir sudah dibacakan, dan Minhyun menangis hebat, ia tahu bahwa kesalahan fatal telah mereka buat. Kesalahan yang menyeret Minhyun kedalamnya, melukai dan menusuk dalam relung hati Minhyun. Dan melihat air mata Minhyun terurai, Dongho hanya merasakan dunianya yang ikut porak poranda, seperti hatinya yang sedari dulu hanya bisa mendamba.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Part 10 Kang Dongho End**

.

.

.

* * *

Adakah yang menanti? #plak *emang dasar author ga tahu diri* XD

tapi tenang ajah Chap terkahir untuk kisah ini akan lil up minggu depan..

Karena itu,lil mau ucapin terimakasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah nunggu dan support cerita ini..

Terimakasih banyak yang sebesar-besarnya guys.. *deep bow*

Dan tetap biar lil makin semangat up chapter terakhir jangan lupa tinggalin reviewnya yah :))

.

Sekalian juga lil mau info mengenai komunitas fanfic yang udah lil buat, isi nya semua cerita dengan pairing Minhyun yang ada di ffn.

Dimana sudah ada 180+ cerita yang sudah ter-arsip didalamnya, Untuk Link community-nya kalian bisa cek di profil lil, dibagian komunitas yah..

Untuk beberapa user yang aktif komen juga udah lil udah kasih link sebagai staff jika kalian berminat, sehingga jangan lupa cek dm kalian yah XD

Yah cukup sekian cuap2 panjang dari lil..

Happy New Year all!

 **With Love,**

 **Lilcutebear**

Semoga resolusi tahun ini yang belum tercapi ditahun sebelumnya bisa juga diselesaiin bagik buat lil maupun segenap reader lil tercintah Amien


End file.
